


Cross Road

by bbansarii



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Slow Build, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 58,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii
Summary: FF14战骑本《Cross Road》全文整理！特别鸣谢陪我写完它还给我超棒的封插的八瓦灯太太！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 完售感谢！  
> 原文散落不好找，而且有被吞掉一部分所以在这边整理一个完全版。  
> 写于3.0版本，有些细节和现在游戏里的版本不一样请不要深究

“你敢肯定你没有一个亲生的哥哥？”

战士踢开门进来的时候骑士正在系腰甲。他即使被催促也没有半分潦草地稳稳当当处理完了扣带才转过头：“我很确定我没有……你喘什么？”

“……总之，你快出来看看就是了！”

战士说完闷头自顾自走了。骑士对于这位同伴时不时要炸上一回的反应习以为常，不以为意地跟着战士走到门外又走到屋外；尽管他对自己并没有兄弟姐妹这件事十分笃定，但看到躺着的那个人的瞬间还是不免稍微怀疑了起来——刨去衣装和脸上的脏污再忽略隐约的胡茬和脸颊斜斜一道伤疤，他们可以说有着如出一辙的五官。

“他……”骑士指了指那男人，“为什么是昏过去的样子？”

战士在听到问题的瞬间显而易见地涨红了脸。“怪我？是这家伙突然出现，还搞些莫名其妙的事！”

“所以是你打昏的咯？”不知何时出现在他们背后的龙骑一派悠闲地撑在门框上，“啧啧，明明顶着骑士的脸，你也真是下得了这个黑手啊！”

战士几乎立刻转身和龙骑扭打在一起了。骑士短促地叹了口气，架起还躺在地上的那男人往屋里搬——这人晕过去了眉头还死皱着，刚被战士揍的那一下看来不轻。至于龙骑在嚷嚷着“那人到底对你做了什么还要挨打”之类的，骑士听见了也全当耳旁风，只希望他们不要惊动到此刻估计还没睡醒的学者就好。

确实是太过相似了，一个人如果能从第三人称角度看着自己睡着的样子大概就是现在这样吧，骑士盯着那个男人的脸心情微妙地想。他折腾着把人安顿下来的时候那边刚才还不可开交的两位也打完了，龙骑顶着一边乌青眼眶摇摇晃晃靠过来：“他没事吧？等白魔回来就能放心了，她一早就出门了，说是要去感受元灵……”

“没关系，如果治疗的法术有用的话我也可以的。”骑士摇了摇头说。

龙骑一听来劲了，指了指自己眼眶：“那我能不能也……”他话还没说完就被战士一把掀到一边：“瞎凑什么热闹啊，你知道他那个破法术要用多少蓝吗，差不多半管！”

骑士对这两人打嘴仗早就见怪不怪，毕竟用蓝这件事本身对那两个不知道蓝条用来干嘛的人尤其是龙骑来说未免也太难解释清楚了。他也不去听龙骑在嚷嚷什么“明明我和那个人都是你打的现在又来当什么好人”，自己把治愈的法术小声吟唱起来。

也许深仁厚泽的法术发出的光确实是太亮了，昏迷中的男人发出长长一声呻吟醒转时的眼神几乎像是在做梦一样。他没有去看半跪在跟前的骑士，却笔直看向了一旁还和龙骑扭在一起的战士。

龙骑差不多立刻就松手退到一边了。高个子的枪兵弯下腰凑到骑士耳边：“怎么回事？那家伙的眼神……从一个跟你顶着差不多同一张脸的人那里看到……感觉怪怪的。”

然而方才骑士的注意力并没有放在治疗法术以外的地方：“你说什么？”

龙骑却没接话。该怎么形容那个眼神？说是迷恋又太过复杂，说是怀念又太过露骨了。骑士没听到回答也没继续追问，站起身拍拍那人肩膀：“还好吗？要是还有难受的地方，只能等其他人来才能处理了。”

那个男人像是才注意到他的存在一样转过脸来。“什么啊……原来你也在啊。”他展露出的遗憾就算再迟钝的人也能感受到了，“原来海德林并不是给了我一个重新来过的机会吗。”

骑士仅仅是摇了摇头。“无论你想说什么，”他指了指男人的脸，又指了指自己的，“请先解释一下这个吧。”

男人爆发出一阵大笑，笑得骑士几乎要开始考虑直接一盾牌打晕他了事的时候又突然收起表情一本正经地开口了：“你这个不知道什么叫放手的性格，将来是要吃亏的。”

“看你的样子显然是实际验证过了吧。”骑士原本紧盯着男人那双跟自己连虹膜纹路都一模一样的眼睛，这时目光一错移向他背后的大剑，“你，不……我的盾呢？”

“那个啊……对我来说已经是没有意义的存在了。”

“你们在说什么啊，你啊我啊的……”战士一头雾水地站在龙骑旁边。那男人原本冷着脸，转过头面向战士的时候却又对着他笑了起来：“啊，对你来说还是太难理解了吗？我就是他……”

“哥哥。”骑士突然打断了他，“他是我哥哥。”

战士狐疑地看了眼显然也是状况外的男人，又看了看同一张脸神情笃定的骑士，终于爽快地笑了起来。“我就说了吧！”他伸出拳头在骑士肩上擂了一下，“你哥哥比你帅多了啊！”

那个男人很是得意地笑了。“怎么样，要不要考虑选我？”他晃晃悠悠地过去毫不见外地拉起战士的一只手按在自己胸前，“选我吧。”

才刚刚隐约觉得自己了解了情况的战士又懵了：“选什么？”

“选我。我已经经历过一切了，而他只是个注定要失去所有的死脑筋。”男人死死压着战士的手，两人之间距离逼得太近，战士几乎看见他眼底有黑红色的电光一闪而过。

“你……”他正要抽手，骑士却拉开挡在中间的龙骑的胳膊，走过来站在那男人背后。

“失去之后只知道后悔，得到重来的机会却又只顾眼前，全不考虑努力改变的可能吗？原来我是这么失败的人。”

“你说什……”那男人像是想要反驳却又中途咽了回去，“不，或许你是对的。那么你猜我之前做了什么被他打晕的？”

原本打算离开这个与自己无关的尴尬现场的龙骑转头去看，然而他立刻就后悔自己回头了。那男人松开压在胸前的手，伸出胳膊勾了战士脖颈，趁他因为惊讶半张着嘴时按住后脑压下来，轻而易举地把舌头顶了进去。

电光火石之间谁都来不及反应，就已经发展成了几乎顶到喉咙口的深吻。男人发出了满足的喟叹，那声响亮又毫不遮掩的呻吟里站在他身后的骑士浑身颤抖又僵硬得一根手指头都动不了，干看着那人终于分开口舌时舔断牵连的银丝，再转过头来朝他露出一个刺眼的笑。

只是骑士也没能有更长时间去思考那个笑到底是什么含义，因为战士爆发出一声怒吼，猛地一拳就砸上那男人腹部——大概是这天里的第二次。


	2. Chapter 2

自从感受元灵归来的白魔爆发出小小的惊呼和可怕的怪力把晕倒在地陌生男人拖上楼治疗之后，整个上午战士都跟着骑士打转——一声不吭净碍手碍脚那种。

“……你装备都修好了？”骑士艰难地拨开拦在面前的胳膊，从被战士挡住的柜子里拿出修理用的暗物质。

战士被他推到一边，回答得很是耿直：“哦……送去修理商人那里了。”

骑士扶住额头：“我的意思是，有什么话就直说吧。”

被戳破之后原本直挺挺杵在那的战士突然犯了难堪。“我不是有意打你哥。”他来回走了两步又焦虑地回到骑士面前，“他那么做是他不对！”

“……我道歉。”

“我都没让他自己来跟我道歉，你道什么歉！”战士有点急，他原本就不像是龙骑那种嘴很利索的类型，费劲解释过了却还是没能清楚地表达自己，眼看就要烦起来。

骑士赶紧放下手中的东西拉住他就要往柜子上砸的拳头。“我道歉是因为那时候没有和你说实话。那个人不是我哥哥。虽然不知道他怎么来到这里，为什么变成这样子，但他应该……和我是同一个人。”

骑士做着自认为多半并不能被听懂的解释。他看着战士还举着手忘记放下来的怔愣样子又补充了猜测：“或许是海德林的力量……让他未来回到这里的。”

“你该不会是在说那个是以后的你吧？”

“应该不会错。”

“但气息差得太多了啊！而且你为什么要……”战士像是怕磕到舌头似的艰难地咬着字，“算了，我自己再想想吧。”

他胡乱抓着后脑的头发，推开骑士走出去了。要……？骑士在原地捧着自己的一只臂甲站了好一会儿才意识到战士吞下去的半截话的内容可能是什么。

……好吧，这下误会更大了。然而就算这件事没有发生，他也得去与那个人——与大概是从未来回来的他自己谈谈。

+++

骑士找到白魔那里去的时候学者也在，削短发的女孩子眼镜一推就要问话，却被白魔牵着手拉走了。“自己的事就自己解决喔。”白魔对他眨眨眼，那表情怎么看怎么像此时正停在学者头顶上的小仙女。

骑士点头答应下来。他把学者落在椅子上的魔导书收到一边，给自己腾出地方坐下来，然后举起拳头掩着嘴轻轻咳了一声。

“……别装了。”

原本紧闭双眼躺着的男人忽地翻身坐起来。“竟然没能骗过你啊。”他瞟了一眼不知道被谁卸下来放在墙角的装备，收起双脚盘腿坐在床上，和骑士刚好是个脸对脸的姿势。

“除非你在未来没有学到任何武技，反而是学了什么连自己都能骗过的高级骗术。”相对来说骑士坐姿端要正得多，像是时刻都背着盾牌似的肩背笔直，“所以就直说吧，这是怎么回事。”

“嗯，可能是古代魔法？”

“你知道我不是在问这个。”骑士尽量克制住想要叹气的冲动，“你到这里来的途径也许很重要，但我想问的是……我为什么会变成你现在这个样子。”

“真是正经到无趣啊，从前的我。”男人摊开手掌，隐隐约约的黑红色电弧在张开的手指之间缠卷攀爬，“圣骑士的信念什么都守护不了，一无所有的时候却得到了我现在使用的来自负面情感的力量……暗黑骑士这个名字，很有意思吧？”

骑士显而易见地皱起眉头。

“你不能理解也正常。”暗骑并没有期待什么回应的样子自顾自点头，“倒是你对于被预告了失去一切的未来这件事，也没什么反应的样子啊。”

“我的想法，没有必要对你说吧？我有自己相信的道路，绝不会选择用你的方法变强。不过……感谢提醒。”骑士双手搁在膝头，他眼里写满了不认可，但又严肃端正地低下头向未来的自己致谢。

“也就是说，你还是想保护所有人吗？真是个死脑筋。我获得现在的力量又回到这里，也只是想守护唯一一个人而已。”

这回骑士的反应倒是比之前都大。“一个人……是指那家伙吗？说到他，你之前为什么要……”他说到这里时，一直没什么表情的脸上终于浮现出了肉眼可见的血色，反复张了几次嘴但还是什么都没能讲出口来。

暗骑非常愉悦地，或者说坏心眼地笑了。

“为什么不行？我和他有以太烙印啊——当然了，是和未来的那个。”

学者回来拿自己忘记的书时，和离开房间的骑士擦肩而过。

“你对那家伙做了什么？从没见过骑士那么大受打击失魂落魄的样子啊。”她从暗骑的指着的方向拿到书，饶有兴致地在他与门口骑士离开的方向之间来回打量。

“没什么，”暗骑摸了摸自己和骑士几乎一模一样的脸，“稍微给他剧透了一下未来的人生而已。”

“要不是你活生生出现在这里，我还以为那家伙一辈子都会是那副风吹不动的样子呢。”学者想了想又补上一句，“但他是个好人，你可别欺负他。”

“拜托，我就是他啊？你们也好他也好，倒是一个个擅自误解得很开心嘛。”暗骑托着下巴故意拿出抱怨的腔调。尤其是刚刚心慌意乱地走掉的那位……他可并没有说要保护的唯一一个人是谁啊。


	3. Chapter 3

龙骑是个非常八卦的人。八卦这个形容，说得好听叫关心队友，说得丑一点就是看热闹不嫌事大。

“你跟他直说也没关系的，真的。”

心不在焉刚下楼的骑士被倚在楼梯扶手上突然出声的龙骑吓了一跳。“什么？”

龙骑偏过头对他轻巧地眨眨眼，又伸过来一只胳膊：“以太烙印啊。难道你觉得战士那家伙的性格是你跟他说你们以后会以太烙印他就会乖乖去跟你烙吗？以他的逆反程度来说……你大可以放心地告诉他嘛。”

骑士被他勾着肩膀想走也走不脱，只能板着脸在自己肩上那只手的手背上拍了拍：“……闲的话，可以去门外陪武僧打木人。”

“哎，这是害羞要赶人？原来你是想和他烙吗？”龙骑这下更是来劲，嗓子都亮了不少，骑士正想给他一个盾牌猛击打晕了事又苦于手边没有盾，忍者就打着哈欠走了过来。

满脸写着“我刚熬过夜而且又没睡饱好辛苦啊”的忍者看着僵在一起的两人：“烙什么？饼吗？我可以来一份吗？”

骑士把快要笑到地上的龙骑甩到一边，转头去找高地小麦粉了。

+++

武僧其实也不是一个人在打木人，至少战士陪他打了一会儿。战士这个人想法很简单，没有什么烦恼是叠五层放纵再来一发裂石飞环不能解决的。他打完觉得心里畅快了一点，就坐到一边看着武僧打。

“喂，问你个事啊。”战士坐在门口台阶上喊武僧。

回答他的只有击打木人的声音。

战士喊了好几声武僧都没应，差点没气得去把那木头一斧子砍倒了事，而直到这会儿武僧才停下手来：“……会断BUFF。”

“啊？”

“和你说话会断BUFF。”

战士费了好大劲才听清武僧说了什么，然后觉得还不如没听清，影响心情。

武僧坐到他旁边擦汗，发出拉拉菲尔族坐下来的时候特有的弹性声音。

“什么事？”

“……没心情和你说了！”

“哦。”

战士差点没被他堵得一口气厥过去：“你就不能多问一句吗！”他气得站起来走到木人旁边敲了敲，“和你说话跟和木人说话根本没区别！”

武僧点点头：“哦。”

+++

骑士手脚利索地给忍者做了一块伊修加德松饼。

“真行啊，”跟在忍者后头的龙骑两手一摊，“咱们这么多人，唯独你有得吃，真是没天理。”

骑士原本是有继续做一套午茶组合的打算，听到龙骑这么说回头去刚想解释，就看见忍者把手里的饼一掰两半，拿其中一半飞快地塞住了龙骑的嘴。

然后他盯着手里剩下的半边看了一会儿。

“糟糕，弄错了！你那半边好像是我咬过的。”忍者啊地叫了一声，头上还像结错印的时候一样嘭地冒出一只兔子。

“他乐意得很。”骑士憋着笑给菠萝蛋糕切块。然而他握着餐刀很突然地想起暗骑说的——这一切你都会失去。

这种事不可能发生，骑士想。他不可能有机会面对失去一切的局面——因为一旦有意外出现，他会是首当其冲的那个。他迫切地想要知道为什么暗骑会成为独自活下来的那一个，但如果那就是他自己……骑士并不觉得那种情况下自己可以承受这个问题。

虽说暗骑毫无疑问是未来的自己，但那一位所有的行为都不是现在的自己可以理解的状况，想象不出会变成那样的理由，但现实摆在眼前也只能暂且选择接受。

“差不多了，去叫……”骑士没有接着想下去，他准备停当打算让龙骑去喊其他人尤其是女孩子们来吃茶点，可回头的时候没看到龙骑也没看到忍者，视野里反而是碰巧走进来的战士愣在那里。

“呃……”战士发出了听起来相当为难的声音。骑士能看出他努力不移开视线，但还是时不时要瞟一眼地板好像地上有什么可以捡——虽然骑士很确定自己刚才做松饼的时候没把火碎晶或者水碎晶落在地上就是了。

他俩谁也没吭气地对着站了一会儿，直到战士突然转身往外跑。

“我去叫他们来！”他边跑边头也没回地喊。骑士抓着厨刀站在原地；到底是被从未来回来的同伴抓着亲了更尴尬，还是被未来的自己剧透将来和同伴结婚了更尴尬，这好像是个非常值得思考的问题。


	4. Chapter 4

好坏优劣这一类的事，都是比较过了才能得出来的。

战士直到撞上暗骑的视线，才发自内心地觉得面对骑士的时候好歹还是比这会儿轻松些。虽然是一模一样的一双眼睛，比起骑士专注且安稳的目光，暗骑的视线里总有些他说不上来但直觉却尖叫着报警的东西，而他的直觉通常都比语言可以描述的精准，没有例外。

暗骑举起双手对他做出一个投降的姿势。“之前的事我道歉。你不要这么戒备，我不会再那样做了。”他走到相对近的距离，不至于侵犯所谓的个人空间但已经足够战士看到他巩膜上流窜的黑红雾气，“拜托了……我只是想看看你。”

“回你的原来的时间去看啊！如果你真的是未来的那家伙……”战士被他看得发怵，说话的时候咬得牙齿咯咯响，“那未来的我也绝对不会从你身边走开的啊！”

暗骑没忍住似的，噗地笑了出来。“这还真是出乎我的意料了。”他摇了摇头，脸上又是那种什么都不过是玩笑而已的神情，“我还以为你绝对说不出这种话，才挣扎不已地先表白呢。”

“表……什么？”

“这都不懂？当然是请求与你结下以太烙印，在十二神的见证下许诺爱的誓言啊。”

+++

吃饭的时候战士远远地和武僧坐在一起。

“他什么毛病？”龙骑悄悄地问骑士，收到茫然的摇头作为回应。

暗骑相当不满意地样子，一边打量着桌面一边假装抱怨：“你都不做点自己爱吃的东西，没意思。”

“那你别吃啊！”战士在遥远地另一头拍得桌子砰砰响。他旁边的忍者一直是摇摇欲坠地蹲在椅子沿上吃东西，被他这么大动静震得差点没摔下去。

暗骑看着心里很是愉悦——他来到这里只对他们说过那么几句话而已，竟然能造成这种两个当事人只隔着人说话绝不直接对话的微妙局面，也是意外的惊喜了。

这个幼稚的场景一直持续到骑士突然站起身说了句“黑魔还没回来”就走出门去为止。

黑魔和骑士是发小，与骑士不一样的是，他是个更加典型的沙都人——比起乌尔达哈圣柜堂，更加热爱市场交易板的那一种。

“黑魔他啊，有一次废寝忘食到骑士担心得不行，带着食物去市场交易板那边找他，然后你猜怎么？他居然把那料理收下然后挂上去卖掉了！”骑士走了之后龙骑就凑到暗骑旁边讲解，说完又觉得哪里不对，“瞧我这记性，明明也是你以前的事……你别在意。”

暗骑简单地摇摇头：“说实话，你说的这些我其实记不太清了。”他嘴里叼着叉子眼睛却瞥着战士，那家伙自从骑士出去之后就不吵也不闹闷头吃饭，真以为别人不知道刚才折腾那么大动静给谁看吗。

“这么说来，我一直想问，你是从多远的未来回来的？”

被龙骑这么问的时候暗骑终于收回视线转过身来。他指指自己的脸：“你猜猜看？”他们这几句对话声音有点大，其他人也都跟着看了过来。两个女孩子似乎更加关心这个，探讨着一些类似于“该不会是来自很久以后”“看起来差别不大是不是有保养的秘诀”的话题，而忍者不知什么时候已经跳到了桌上，一脸认真地跟她们争论：“你们看拉拉菲尔族的人恐怕从出生到老都是同样的脸呢。”

龙骑摇着头叹气，嘴角却又含着点隐约的笑用余光看着那边。

“你想要知道后来你们怎么样的话，我也可以告诉你的。”暗骑歪过头对他说。

“得了吧，”龙骑连连摆手，指了指暗骑的脸，“我第一眼看到你的时候，看到这个伤疤，还有你的眼神……就觉得你经历过的绝对不是我想听到的未来。”他看着忍者被学者拿出魔导书敲了额头的样子又补充说，“要是被剧透人生的话，我会动手打人的——我可不像骑士那样对你下不了手。”

“你说……对我下不了手？”暗骑转了转眼珠，他笑起来的时候嘴角弧度是歪斜的，看上去就好像预示着有什么不太妙的事正在酝酿之中。龙骑还在思忖着自己这句话难道哪里不对，就听到暗骑朝战士那边喊了一声：“你，想不想知道是什么时候和我……不，是和他以太烙印的？”

+++

骑士毫不意外地在市场交易板边上找到黑魔的时候，还不知道回去之后要面对的是被战士整个掀翻的饭桌，还有一桌已经知道他和战士将来会以太烙印的队友。

“虽然不想打扰你……就算不吃东西，有个人也需要你见一见。”他低头对一起长大的发小说。

黑魔大概花了一个星灵移位的冷却时间才转过脸来：“我的时间你拿什么交换？”

“……你需要什么？”骑士有点头痛。虽然是一同长大的羁绊，黑魔开口闭口都是谈条件这习惯却并没有对他网开一面——不如说对他这个发小反而是变本加厉的严苛。

几乎没有一点犹豫地，黑魔迅速把一张纸拍在他胸甲上：“这些，要用的晶簇我来提供。”

“我那里还有剩的。”骑士以多年来的习惯动作接过黑魔的清单，“多问一句，你是不是等我来找你的这个机会很久了？”

黑魔却已经迈步往住宅的方向走了。“你想多了。再给你一张比这个长三倍的清单只需要花费我五分钟时间而已。”

骑士看着全身裹得严实的黑魔仅仅露出的一只眼睛——这眼神他再熟悉不过了，当他们比现在还要年轻、二人一同踏上冒险的道路时，每当骑士魔力耗尽挣扎着回头看向黑魔，他都是用与现在一模一样的表情吟诵着核爆的咒语的。


	5. Chapter 5

如果人生也可以快进或快退——那就倒退到一切发生之前，或者前进到全都收拾好之后吧，骑士看着满地狼藉默默想着，假装没看到黑魔已经一个以太步把战士卡在墙角并且开始口头精准计算他打翻的料理每件值多少金币。

骑士觉得非常心累，相比之下黑魔为了让他做家具拿去卖，拉着他在同一个迷宫进进出出十几趟就为了一点建材什么的根本算不上事。他觉得自己从前好像并不是操心命，到底从什么时候起变成这种“就算去抱怨也不会有人来帮忙还是自己解决吧”任劳任怨的性格的？

他把屋里的人挨个打量了一圈，从那个技能速度点得很高所以手速也很快还来得及捞出几块点心的龙骑，到正蹲在柜子上专心啃着龙骑抢救出来的点心的忍者，再到仍旧坐在原位好像桌子翻了和自己一点关系没有的闷不吭声的武僧与凑在一起互相检查有没有弄脏衣裙的白魔和学者，最后选择了歪歪斜斜站在传唤铃边看上去闲得不得了的暗骑。

“我不想收拾。”骑士对未来的自己说。

“那也别逼自己行吗？”暗骑摇头拒绝，又朝战士的方向指了指，“你不肯开口试试怎么知道，向他求助的话，说不定会来帮你？”

骑士顺着他手指着的方向看过去，那边被堵着的战士正好越过黑魔的肩膀投来求助的视线。由于对方是黑魔，骑士只能爱莫能助地垂下眼，重新转回来面对暗骑：“想也知道这桌子是他掀的，现在又让他来收拾……还是算了吧。”

“哦……很体贴啊。”

“说到底还是因为你说了什么才会变成这样的吧。你的目的是什么？”

被质问的暗骑无辜地摊开双手：“请问，我做了什么吗？”

“在我面前就不用装模作样了吧，一次两次也罢，反复提起实在是太过可疑了。虽然不知道你到底想要什么，”骑士的语气听起来寡淡又心累，“但以太烙印这件事，我是不可能和他做的。”

这其实是个常见的现象——原本空间内的所有人都在各自说话，却在某一时刻突然不约而同地安静下来造成尴尬的沉默——然后它又恰好发生在骑士说出这句话的前一秒。

骑士说话的时候并没有刻意压低声音，在这一刻突如其来的沉默里就连屋子另一头的人也能把他的话听得一清二楚，同样一清二楚的还有战士把拳头捏紧时关节发出的咔咔的声音。他是踩着地上早就被打翻的料理大步走过来的，然而早在沉默开始时就已经让开的黑魔罕见地并没有做出什么谴责的举动。

“你以为只有你一个人在困扰吗？这种低级玩笑……”战士着火一样的视线愤愤地从暗骑脸上扫过，已经举起来的拳头最后砰地敲在骑士胸甲上，“谁会当真啊！别搞错了，这话该我来说才对，我们两个，以太烙印？门都没有！”

战士这个人，说走就走也是出了名的。留下背后满屋子尴尬里，龙骑长长叹了口气，托着下巴发出感慨：“看来……他的的确确是当真了啊。”

暗骑脸上一点表情都没有，他也只有这幅样子的时候看上去给人一种“果然和骑士是同一个人”的感觉。相比之下骑士就镇定得多，他半转过头看着暗骑：“无论你打的是什么算盘，看起来都失败了啊。所以现在，可以请你说出真正的事实吗？”

他盯着暗骑几乎连血色都褪下去了的脸，却被龙骑横插一手拦在中间。“不如就我来和他谈吧。”这个高挑的枪兵边推着暗骑的肩膀往外走边指了指满地狼藉，“你不擅长谈话，我不擅长收拾烂摊子……所以为了最大利益，还是各自做擅长的事吧，怎么样？”

骑士回头去看一片杂乱的大厅，意识到这只是龙骑把他和未来的自己分开的借口。白魔和学者已经开始着手打扫，忍者在旁边一脸惋惜食物的神情给她们打下手。站在角落里的武僧背起了园艺手斧和鱼竿，黑魔手里拿着羊皮纸，似乎是在和他交待要重新置办的东西。

似乎已经不需要他再做什么，而龙骑和暗骑也已经出去了。骑士看着眼前的一切；这似乎是他人生头一次体验到即使自己什么都不做，一切也会变得井井有条的时刻，但他却从来没想过，这个时刻居然这么让人身心受累——以至于让他一时间想不出更累的情况，就连从前经历过的一切好像都变得不值一提了。


	6. Chapter 6

被原初之魂吞噬……或者正视自己的内心。

战士跑了出去但并没有离开海雾村。他们的屋子在最高处，于是他一路从上往下跑到海边，中途还踩了几户人家的房顶——仙人刺风向标不管怎么看真的都傻到不行。

“以太烙印啊……”战士嘀咕着捡起一边不知道是谁落下的鱼竿，刚巧鱼饵还挂在上面，他记得这片海滩好像是能钓到满月沙丁鱼的，如果运气好的话说不定可以带两条回去给骑士做辛辣蛋用。

唉，谁来告诉他只有夜里才能钓到满月沙丁鱼啊。

战士甩了竿，拉过一边的凳子随随便便坐下来。“我刚才是不是说得太快了啊？”他想起黑魔曾经漫不经心地提到过想和骑士结婚的队伍能从乌尔达哈市场一直排到圣柜堂之类的话，“虽然不想承认，但那家伙这么受欢迎，应该还是有不少让人瞧得上的地方吧。”

他单手举着鱼竿，抓着头发费劲地思考起来。

“怎么想都觉得挺普通啊！个子也不算很高……这得怪龙骑太高了。身材的话穿着盔甲跟蚌壳似的没见过，肯定不能跟我比，长相的话也是我赢才对吧！”

“会做饭算一个！不过谁都能吃到，也没什么特别的吧。顶多是省去买料理的开销这种程度的好处……”

“手艺很好？不太清楚，似乎有见过学者拜托他做陆行鸟玩偶什么的摆在房间里？其他那些家具什么的，搞不好只是被黑魔当做生产力……蠢死了！”

“战斗的时候很靠谱，这个得承认。和他组队的话倒是挺轻松，也不用老为些这这那那的事烦心。啊，说不定是因为他们那些铁罐头学的招式都太单调，才有那么多闲工夫去照顾别人……小事就让他去操心吧！”

“至于性格……大家都承认的事实我也没什么可反驳的。不会忽视或者抛下任何一个人这种事我可做不到。”

“啊啊啊！但我果然还是对他不满比较多！老是一本正经地板着脸根本不知道在想什么，一副好像示个弱低个头就会死的样子，还有，虽说有时候他那个奇怪的治疗法术的确是在关键的时刻救了命……但我这么厉害，手里当然是留了可以一口气反转的后招啊！为什么要特意关照似的，影响我的形象！”

“那些排长队的笨蛋都是被表象骗了！骑士这家伙根本没有感情，连他自己都不在意！看着是好，可对谁都一样好难道不会让人生气吗？”

“以太烙印这种重要的事当然要和只看着你的唯一一人做！骑士那家伙绝对，绝对……啊。”

脱钩了。战士扔了鱼竿，弓起身子双手都插进头发里。

“我难道，其实是在气这个吗……”

+++

龙骑一直绕到大宅背后，才松开搭着暗骑肩膀的手。倒不是他想这么做，实在是因为不这么推着的话，暗骑恐怕一步都挪不动了。

“你这样子也太难看了吧，失魂落魄的……之前不是还很得意地挑事吗？”龙骑找了块石头跳上去坐着，他一点也不乐意陪暗骑杵在地上当杆子，“需要来一巴掌清醒清醒的话，不用和我客气。还是说你更想和骑士谈，他应该还在屋里。”

暗骑闭上了眼睛。“我……并不想把这屋子弄得更惨。”

“这么说，你是骗了他？”

“不全是。不过……以太烙印的部分是假的。”

龙骑脸上露出了“谈话终于进行到我感兴趣的部分”的玩味神情。

“那样的事情并没有发生过。该说是本以为还有很多时间，结果所有人的终点来得意外仓促吗……然后我变成现在的样子又阴差阳错来到这里……你或许要问我编造虚假事实的理由，但我的答案是没有。”暗骑的脸色还是灰败的，但语气已经坚决起来，“现在的我，早就懂得什么叫私心了。”

以龙骑这个人来说，能安静听完且不插嘴打断其实是挺难得的事。他叹了口气从坐着的石头上翻身下来：“虽说你刚刚好像是讲了未来的我们都死掉了这种谁也不愿意听到的事，但我早就想跟你，不，跟骑士说……”他仗着身高在暗骑头上搡了一把，“我是真的希望他能学着自私一点。现在看到你学会了……这很好。人做事为了自己，有什么错？”

“……我好像重新认识了你一遍。”暗骑推开他的手，“可惜本意是不想让自己再经历那样的遗憾，却好像起了反效果。”

“这倒不一定，虽说你从未来过来，可命运还是充满了意外啊……”龙骑拖着长音感慨，又猛地停住回头紧盯着暗骑，“但你别搞错了，这里的谁都不是属于你的。属于你的我们，你在未来就已经和他们告别过了。”

“还用你来说？”那个歪斜的微笑终于又回到暗骑脸上，“失去你们这件事……再没有比这更忘不掉的了。”


	7. Chapter 7

『其实我想了很久，并不是因为现在的状况才突然这么说的。如果我能把你背回去，我们就去以太烙印……可以答应我吗？』

+++

暗骑很平静地睁开眼睛。他很平静的原因单纯只是因为这一段剧情已经在他的睡梦里反复出现过太多次——就算是秘银周刊的头版头条，看太多遍也没法再激起什么起伏的心情了。

这会儿他暂时还住在地下层。原本的房间在这个时间是骑士的，新的房间又还没来得及准备，好在地下层虽说杂物多了点，住人需要的东西倒是一样不少，角落里的屏风靠里边甚至还有浴池。

虽然他有没有半夜醒了去泡澡的兴致也很难说就是了。

暗骑这么想着揉了揉眼角，他没有调亮照明，扶着楼梯护栏上楼去了大厅，本来打算去海雾村随便逛逛，结果在门口碰到了大步往屋里走的战士。

“……满月沙丁鱼？”暗骑一时间不知道应该怀疑自己的眼睛还是怀疑对方的脑子，“大半夜为了这个？”

战士克制了半天，差点没把鱼直接扔在他脸上：“这鱼就是晚上才有啊！再说大半夜的你戳在这里又是干什么？！”

“……虽然挺想和你聊聊，不过就算我回答了，你现在也多半不会相信我说的话吧。”暗骑摊开双手，被晴朗天气里的月光照着的手心白晃晃的，并没有黑红掺杂的暗黑之力在流动的样子。

“为什么不相信？”战士抬起一边眉毛，“你和骑士是同一个人对吧？他从没骗过我啊。”

我骗自己也不会骗你啊，暗骑想——虽说先前骑士说他是哥哥的事在一瞬间从脑海里闪过，但暗骑并没有把它说出口。“好吧。我梦到了非常可怕的事，所以想出去走走。”

“噩梦有什么可怕的，讲出来就不灵了吧。”战士撇了撇嘴，他说话的时候门还开着，外面的风已经吹了进来，庭院里的灯具把脸上沾着的沙粒照得一清二楚，仔细看的话不只是脸上，连头发中间都夹着沙。

暗骑看得挺清楚，不过也就只能是看看而已。“可惜我梦到的是已经发生过的事啊。”战士找了个地方把鱼放下来，从鼻子里哼了一声示意他继续说，“……是我问你要不要和我去以太烙印。”

无论怎么说，这个时候和战士提什么以太烙印多半不是一个明智的选择。

“你刚才是说噩梦，对吧？”战士的语气相当糟糕，以至于暗骑回避危险的本能让他退了一步然后把双手举到空中做了一个请你冷静的动作。

“我很高兴你开口之前有思考了大概两秒半……不过它之所以是噩梦，是因为你并没有听到啊。我说出这个请求的时候，你应该是……”暗骑思索着措辞因此讲得并不快，“……死了。那时候我背着你，已经感觉不到呼吸了。”

+++

骑士听到一声震得他床板抖了一抖的巨响。他听见了这一声的原因或许是因为还没有睡着，但更有可能是因为他的房间在垂直投影的位置上与这栋宅子的门口距离最近。他翻身下床光脚跑出房门想从栏杆往下看看究竟，然而在他凭借着稀薄月光分辨出人影之前先听见的是——“这种话为什么你都能说得这么平静啊！”

不，他真的不是很想在这么短的时间内看到暗骑再被战士揍一次了。

暗骑看到他的时候显得很惊讶：“说真的……我自己都没想到自己能做出从楼上翻栏杆跳下来这种事。”

而战士也是一脸发火被打断的怪异表情，骑士看了看自己的光脚有点尴尬，但作为一个守序善良他还是克服了这种小事：“你们这样会吵到其他人。”

“看起来只吵到了你吧！”战士语气不太好，他这通脾气发得骑士一脸莫名其妙，给了暗骑一个“你又做什么了”的疑问眼神，而暗骑只是假装看不懂的样子无辜地歪了歪头。

“你们在这里做什么？”骑士只好切实地把这个更加尴尬的问题用语言的形式问出来。暗骑清了清嗓子刚要说话，战士那边突然“啊！”地叫了一声。

真的不觉得用这种方式打断别人要说的话很白痴吗，暗骑心想。然而无论他怎么想，从客观事实来看这个白痴的方法确实让他闭嘴了，只剩下骑士转过头去问：“怎么了？”

真的什么都来不及想就先喊了一嗓子的战士眼珠一转，一把捞过之前随手放在旁边的满月沙丁鱼：“这个！”

应该给这几条鱼颁发气氛拯救者的称号，真的。骑士把鱼接过来：“……辛苦了。不过现在已经不太用得上辛辣蛋，别再半夜去钓鱼还弄得……”他指了指自己的头发和脸向战士示意，“……这么邋遢了。”

战士伸手往脸上摸，果不其然摸了一手沙，立刻就吭哧起来：“不是！黑魔说他想吃的……怀旧什么的，谁知道他在想什么啊！”

暗骑站在一旁心里嘀咕着当年的我真是绝对不拆人台的好性格，他看着骑士接过鱼朝屋里走了，心想这个晚上差不多可以结束了，战士却又朝他转过身来：“刚才你说的那件事，绝对不可以告诉他。”暗骑看他凑得近，以为是要揪自己衣领了，却没想到战士忽然垂下头做了个请求的动作。

这个几乎从来都是嚷嚷着说话的人压低了声音，双手合十对他说：“……拜托了。”


	8. Chapter 8

“我讨厌辛辣蛋。”黑魔面无表情地说，“之前已经吃到这辈子都不想再吃了。”

骑士端着盘子尴尬地往战士那里看。

“……我想吃不行吗！给我！”战士抢过盘子扒拉三两下就见了底，暗骑坐在一边看他呛着简直笑得停不下来：“不会吃辣就别死撑啊。”

“……你不会吃辣？”骑士看着他。

“你居然不会吃辣？”龙骑也看着他。

“你……”忍者嘴里塞满了食物，说不出话只能看着他。

武僧和黑魔都没看他，但战士已经拍桌子了：“不行吗？！”

“没有不行，挺好的，”白魔端着热巧克力，搅拌的小勺敲在杯沿上，“你再堆暴击，打起仇恨连来骑士他可能就真的拉不住了呢。”

“说得不错，”学者补充说，“我们还要输出，你别给我们添乱。”

在这个冷漠的世界，同伴之间果然是没有爱与温暖的，对吧。

+++

如果说犯过一次错误就能不再犯第二次的人是聪明人，那么战士还算挺聪明的了。

“我绝对不会再去找武僧聊天了，绝对。”他在龙骑跟前指天画地地发誓，龙骑却撇了撇嘴：“可我听说跟你说话会掉双商，现在正在思考怎么尽快把你打发走。”

于是五分钟之后，青着嘴角的龙骑和乌着眼圈的战士重新开始对话。

“你说吧。”龙骑按着胸口艰难喘气。

“每次非要打一架，你是哪里痒吗？”战士比他喘得还凶。

“我可没打算回答你一个以上的问题，你确认要问这个？”

战士想了一会儿，然后又想了一会儿。龙骑一巴掌拍在自己额头上：“行了行了，一看你想事情我都跟着觉得费劲。那我先随便讲讲看，你等下再问吧。”他听见战士哼了一声答应了，就单手撑着头讲起来。

“咱俩认识也够久的了吧。你这家伙好像一直没什么变化，不过我以前是什么样的人你还记得吗？……别瞎点头，你这脑容量记得才有鬼。”

“你这张脸不记得都难，至于你旁边的人，每次在沉溺海豚亭门口见到你的时候都跟上次那个不一样，谁记得住啊！”

“我去利姆萨·罗敏萨斧术师行会学习的时候认识的你，不过在之前那样的日子就已经过了很久了。”

“啧，长寿的种族！”

“觉得大概会一直这样下去的时候，遇到了忍者。我呢，要是碰上投眼缘的人，大多是时候直接约到旅馆……”

“……我不是很想听了！”

“但忍者看到我走过去的时候，他抬头对我说，‘你长得好看，如果是你邀约的话，我想我会答应你。’那时候他在吃生姜饼干，就是做成黑魔法师的形状的那一种，吃得满脸都是屑。我心想糟糕了，我还是头一次遇到想认真了解的人，他却好像是看中了我的脸。”

“你也有这天！报应……后来你就约他了？”

“没有，我想是时候该改改了。如果是他的话，我想要让他认识一个完整的我，而不是只有……你懂的。”

“我不想懂啊！”

“所以我邀请他成为冒险者同伴，毕竟一起冒险和战斗的话，就很容易了解对方到底是怎样的人。但不得不承认这个过程对我来说相当痛苦，因为从一开始我就知道自己怀有的并不是成为朋友那样的心境。我看他的武学与动作，产生的感情并不是对同伴敏捷战斗的赞赏，更像是看到他灵巧的身体而感受到的各种意义上的渴望。”

“……哥们儿能跳过这部分吗？你不觉得对我说这些很尴尬吗！”

“算我同情你，跳过吧。我是从一开始就知道自己抱着怎样的目的去接近他，越是了解就越发因为想法与现实的错位感到痛苦。但我没想到的是……这样煎熬着的原来不只是我一个人啊。”

“……”

“有一天忍者问我：‘我对你来说是个很差劲的人吗？’这个问题太突然了，于是我问他为什么这么说。然后忍者他看着别处告诉我说，他在我向他搭话之前就注意过我了，我是个可以向第一次见面的人发出邀约的家伙，‘可我们认识这么久了你还什么都没说，是因为我对你来说很差劲吗？’我从来没被人问慌过，不知道他是怎么做到的。然后后面又是你不想听的内容了。 ”

“……”

“所以说……如果什么都不懂是很好的，傻也是件好事，我看你以前就没什么烦恼的样子，多好。但是如果懂了什么却不去好好讲明白……你要是想试试这样能有多难受，我也不打算拦你就是了。现在还有想问的么？”

“……没有了。”

“那你还在我这杵着？”龙骑推了傻愣着的战士一把，想了想又补上一句，“去之前记得先找学者把我揍的你那个黑眼圈处理一下啊。”

然后他站在原地摸了摸自己抽疼的嘴角：“这里……要不要去找骑士告个状呢？”


	9. Chapter 9

人生充满了意外。

战士表示完全没想到认识多年的伙伴是那样的龙骑，一言不合就突然开始飙车。他发誓在龙骑讲那些有的没有的之前他基本没怎么想过那方面——毕竟裂石飞环太好玩了不是吗。至于骑士的身体什么的……他又不是龙骑那样的家伙……大概吧。

反正他是从来没有往那个方面去想的。而且人生真的充满了意外，等战士边往外走边想着是不是该组织一下他最不擅长的语言的时候，骑士就出现在他视野正中间的范围——在院子里浇田。

喔，去他妈的草布背心。

“嗯？有事？”骑士也看到他了，“武僧出去了，黑魔让我替他……”

“替什么啊！”战士两步上去劈手抢了那个壶扔到一边，“设我焦点！”

这一下给得太突然，泼出来的水骑士半点没躲开。“什么？”他擦了一下溅到眼睛附近的水奇怪地问。

“把目标焦点设成我啊！”

“战斗需要的时候都设了的，怎么了？”

战士抓住骑士难得露出来的胳膊：“那不够！平时也要焦点我而且不准取消！”他咬咬牙硬是顶住了骑士疑问的眼神，“虽然说得挺突然，但我已经焦点你了！所以你也要一直看着我才公平啊！”

鸟棚后面躲着听的学者一个脱力就扑在白魔怀里，小仙女都掉了下来。

骑士难得地笑出了声：“……可我很早就一直都看着你了，我怎么没觉得不公平？”

必须得承认的是，直到看见这个笑之前，战士对龙骑所说的那些他不怎么想听的内容都是不太理解的。

骑士笑得战士心里咯噔一下，然后他身上的背心侧腰那块水渍突然变得充满了吸引力。战士作为先动了手脑子再跟上的典型范例，等他意识到什么的时候已经把打湿又被体温捂热的那一边推了上去。这下连战士自己都有点懵，他手掌贴着骑士的肋骨，愣了好一会儿才问：“在这里能摸到心跳正常吗？”

骑士咬了一下嘴唇，伸手隔着他上衣按住同样的位置：“……正常吧？”

这时战士终于稍微觉得有那么一丁点儿后悔没忍住尴尬好好听龙骑讲故事了。

“看不到……被利维亚桑喷泉挡住了呢。”白魔从房屋拐角探出头，很快被学者拽了回去：“嘘……小心被发现，这种情况让小仙女去就好了吧。”

白魔翻过手掌来，拉起学者的手扣进手心里：“别担心。这种时候，他们俩的话就算是脚下有AOE也注意不到的吧？”

骑士的后背很快靠到院子的石墙上。这挺好的，毕竟后背没法格挡，交给墙壁才是最安全的。但这种常识在眼下的情况并没有什么用——伤害抵御做得再怎么好，也一样控制不了心跳过速——以及这个异常状态带来的一连串混乱和减速甚至是止步和麻痹。

要不怎么说，越是有刀枪难入的坚韧身体的人，就越是有一颗坦荡开敞毫不设防的心呢。

他们就着这个伸手就能摸到心跳的距离面对面互相打量了好一会儿。战士眯细了眼睛——他们停的位置偏巧，海雾村阴云转晴的时间一到，阳光就从庭院里的树缝里漏了骑士一头一脸，原本发色就浅，光斑落上去更是明晃晃的让看到的人根本没法睁眼。战士被晃得不行，原本就是跟冷静没沾什么边的人现在就更慌了：“你睁着眼睛干嘛啊！”

虽说战士还是原本说话的语调，但换了小声来说就显得没什么底气，跟小孩儿闹脾气抱怨似的。他想离这反光远些又不乐意撤开手，就只把上身朝后移了移，骑士大概还懵着想战士刚才那句埋怨到底什么由来，战士这一动，影子也就挪开了，方才被他挡住的一小片光刚刚好掉进他眼睛里。

讲道理，人被光闪到的时候往阴影处躲，根本就是不需要过脑的本能吧。所以他也只是本能地顺着影子移开的方向躲，然后跟穿着衣领恨不得开到肚脐的海盗战装的战士撞了个胸口对胸口而已。

战士突然有点缺氧，心脏泵血跟不上还眼前发黑那种。他伸手一把捂了骑士的眼睛，手指还碰到些湿漉漉的多半是刚才的光刺激出的眼泪。真要追究的话战士根本也没想太多，骑士被他按着眼睛不得不朝后仰头，这个下巴抬起的角度实在太好不应该被浪费。

被捂着眼睛的骑士只觉得有什么温热的东西在他嘴唇上挨了挨。起先他以为是手指——因为并没有感受到凑近的鼻息——然后他听到战士喘出一口憋住的气的声音，才意识到刚才的触感如果作为一个战斗精英职业的手指未免也太过柔软了。

“刚才是什么？”骑士拉开战士的手问。如果说战士看到骑士问话时弯嘴角的弧度还没意识到这人是明知故问的话，那就确实有点太傻了。

被推到墙上的骑士欣然地回应了这气鼓鼓的第二个吻。他搭住战士撑在自己身后石墙上胳膊，抬起来空闲的手最后停在战士的耳侧，手指摸索着插进耳后的头发里。战士这家伙脾气比爆弹怪好不到哪里去，却偏偏顶着意外乖顺的头发。骑士觉得手腕紧挨着的那处正发烫，好像脉搏都是被那里加热出来似的一阵快过一阵，他偷偷睁眼去看——嘴上半点不含糊的战士死死闭着眼睛紧张到不行的样子涨红了脸——哇哦，这可真是让人意外……但不知怎么又好像完全在预料之中。

骑士的手顺着头发滑下去，捋过短短的发茬最后以相当温柔的力道停在战士的后颈。要是不推开的话——骑士捏了捏他后颈默默地想——这家伙还要憋气憋到什么时候啊？


	10. Chapter 10

八卦是人类的本能。

当龙骑也加入的时候，这个人类的范围就扩展到了人类和精灵。

“所以他真的去了？情况如何，有没有被盾牌砸在脸上打回来？”龙骑向回到屋里的白魔和学者搭话。

“你到底是抱着怎样的期待去拱他的啊……”学者摇摇头，“再说了，你什么时候见过骑士拒绝那个笨蛋了？蠢得都不好意思提了，焦点什么的……”

“真好呀。”白魔在胸前交握起双手。

学者原本还想接着抱怨几句，见到白魔的反应也只能气呼呼地鼓着脸：“好吧，既然你都这么说了……”

“于是具体情形如何？”龙骑自己倒了杯水问。

学者没好气地对他露出了‘不是很懂你们的友情’的眼神：“想知道就自己问去，没挨打别找我。”

“当然不找你，我找小仙女去。”

学者连即刻咏唱都捏在了手上眼看就要照着龙骑脸上甩气炎法，然而瞬发被打断绝对是因为白魔拉她的手，而不是被大门突然砰的一声打开的声音吓到。

生活在艾欧泽亚的人都知道，天气说变就变，从晴到雨只需要一眨眼而已。离门口最近的龙骑为了躲开飘进来的雨水连后跳的用上了，也好在他跳得快，完美地避开了正好撞进来的战士。

龙骑熟练地落地之后，才发现战士手里还拽着骑士——骑士胳膊上又套着盾，正举在头顶挡雨。

“下回换个塔盾吧，”龙骑摸着下巴打量着骑士湿了大半的头发和后背，“这盾牌太小，你遮了他，可就顾不了自己咯。”

战士瞪大了眼睛回头去看骑士，打着绺倒伏下去的金发确实是肉眼可见摸都不用摸的湿透了，怎么看怎么让人生气。“你在想什么啊！觉得我很弱吗！先跟你说好，没顾好自己的时候不许管我！”

他撂话撂得凶，抓着骑士的手却也没松开。龙骑差点没吹起口哨；真该叫骑士举起盾牌让战士在上面照照，仔细看看什么叫做脸红得毫无说服力。学者早就不想看下去了，拉起白魔就往楼上走，却在楼梯拐角被白魔拉了拉袖子。

白魔等到学者回头看着自己了，才把视线飘向二楼走廊尽头轻轻眨了眨眼。学者顺着她的示意去看，才发现走廊墙壁的影子里站着暗骑——几乎隐没在阴影里的暗骑并没有注意到她们，只是撑着栏杆由上往下看着大厅。

“走吧。”白魔没出声，用唇形对她说。

但她们没有去找暗骑，不代表就没有其他人会去找。暗骑甚至没注意到忍者是从什么时候开始蹲在他手边不远的栏杆上的——原本他也说不清自己是在看楼下还是在发呆，只是回过神来的时候手边就多出了一个即使是蹲在栏杆上这样危险的姿势也看起来十分安稳的人。

忍者见他注意到了自己，也就转而在扶手上坐下来，不知从哪里摸出了饼干开始咔嚓咔嚓地啃。

“……芝麻饼干？”

“嗯。”忍者三两下啃完了，拿手背抹了抹嘴，“没了。”

暗骑心想我本来也没打算问你要啊，这么想着就听见龙骑的笑声从楼下传过来，而忍者坐在栏杆上晃着腿一派悠闲的样子，他就突然抛出了一直在梗在喉咙口的问题：“如果有一天遇到危险……你会怎么保护他？”

“我吗？”忍者歪过头来看他，“是问你之前跟他提过的将来我们都死了的那一天？”

“……就算是吧。”暗骑点头。

忍者歪过头稍微想了一会儿。“嗯……我们跟你们不太一样，互相保护什么的谈不上，也就是各自尽力战斗而已。但是如果真的到了你们都倒下不能再保护我们的时候……”他打了个小小的响指，“……我想我会给他烟雾弹。有时候多一点时间就多一点希望，对吧。”

“……我想他不会希望你这么做的吧。”暗骑说。他突然想起那一天拒绝后跳的龙骑笼罩在烟雾弹里的表情——如果有什么事是比自己死期将至更加悲伤悔恨的话，大概就会露出那样的神情吧。

而忍者轻巧地从栏杆上翻下来落在他身边。这个矮个子的年轻人总是蹲在高处让人捉摸不透身形，此刻却站在他身边仰头对着他咧嘴一笑：“管他呢。反正那时候我也看不到了……而且，也会很快在海德林那里相见的啊。”


	11. Chapter 11

这世界上不会谈恋爱的现充真是海了去了。

龙骑觉得自从拱了战士一把之后整个人生都变得更加有趣了，他伸长了腿隔着饭桌在底下踹了战士一脚，对面被踹得一跳，马上就是一眼横了过来：“踢我做什么！”

“变聪明了啊，知道是我踢的？”

“傻子也知道拉拉肥不可能隔着桌子踢到我吧？！”

武僧默默地接受了忍者同情的摸头。

龙骑夸张地叹气：“我还是太看得起你了，还以为你能想到坐到人旁边来就是有所觉悟准备从日常开始做些什么……结果你只是想抢他盘子里的吃的？还是用手抓着抢？”

战士看了看手里咬了一口的拉诺西亚吐司，再看看骑士。“……不行吗？”

隔了半张长桌的学者刚喝进嘴里的一口浓缩康宝蓝喷了黑魔一脸。

龙骑突然对之前认为有趣的说法感到后悔了。“讲道理……哪有你这样的？和之前有什么区别？”他头痛地转向骑士，“你也觉得没问题吗？这样就满足了吗？”

骑士还没来得及说话，忍者先撞了撞龙骑的胳膊，然后指了指放在桌子另一头的烟肉汤。直到这时候暗骑才走进屋里来，半掩着嘴侧头打了个哈欠。

“……你在外面过夜的？”骑士奇怪地看着他，然后伸手从暗骑背后摘下一张黏住的——悬赏怪物通缉令。

黑魔还在慢条斯理地擦着脸：“你们去。”

去就去。黑魔看他们一个接一个走出门去，战士和龙骑还因为抢着出门差点卡在门口打一架。他整理完仪容，按照惯例打算在市场交易板前度过他的一天——然后这一天几乎过到了夜里，那一伙人才拖拖拉拉地回来了。

黑魔瞥了一眼战士黑得像用了半年没洗过的爆弹煎锅锅底一样的脸色，滑着以太步过去拉住驮着骑士的陆行鸟缰绳：“怎么搞的？”

骑士抱歉地笑了一下。“是我自己太不小心，”他指了指左边小腿，“在小山崖踩到浮雪摔下去了。”

这还真是，人倒霉连锅都没处甩。黑魔想了想，从板子上拉了根旧咒杖让他凑合当拐杖使，又敲了敲他腿甲：“反正有暗骑在，你歇着也没事……再说腿折了也不影响做生产。”

难听归难听，好在骑士早就习惯黑魔这种还不如不说的安慰了。他刚想为这根冒牌拐杖道个谢，不远处房子那边一声巨响，只要不是聋子的都知道是战士发脾气摔门进屋了。

“真是老样子……我去说说他，你休息吧。”龙骑拍了拍他后背，一个起落就到了大屋门口。骑士拒绝了其他人的帮忙——毕竟已经用了治疗魔法处理过，再加上拐杖的帮助行走也不是什么问题，只是这么一连串折腾下来就算是他也觉得体力耗得七七八八，回到二楼房间里就挨不过困意，甚至没能坚持着把两条腿都挪上床，就这么耷拉着睡了过去。

后半夜里骑士是被腿上的异样感从黑沉里拖出来的。不仅仅是治疗魔法持续作用下骨质愈合的酸胀感，还有腿甲被卸下豁然的轻松。他还被睡意困着手脚，由着护手腰甲一件件被窸窸窣窣拆下来堆到一边，然后就听见有人压低了声音：“……你翻一下身啊，衣服压住了扯不出来！”

这种压着嗓子还能用感叹号的语气，除了战士也没别人了吧。

骑士听见是听见了，奈何实在没法立刻醒透，想嗯一声表示答应都找不着嗓子。战士见他不动，扯了两下也没能把被压住的上衣后摆拽出来，又怕用力太大扯坏，也就痛快地撒了手。他把骑士拖在地上的那条伤腿好好地搬上床放稳，抓着头发纠结了一会儿，自己爬上去占了空着的半侧床。起先战士还试着不去碰到骑士，但那姿势实在太委屈，索性拉了骑士的右手扣在自己手里。

“你倒是睡得好啊！”战士刚才还好好地，说着说着就恼火起来，“凭什么我就非要被你摔下去的那时候的情况在脑子里晃来晃去，晃得我心慌根本睡不着啊！”

骑士被他数落了一堆，战士气头上还在他手掌狠命捏了好几下，多少也醒过些神来，刚想着该怎么出声安抚，那边战士却突然拉起他手放到嘴边，小心地碰了碰手指。

半梦半醒的骑士第一反应是：这家伙居然也能做出这么轻的动作啊。

“说实话，我很怕啊……”战士说话的时候并没有松开骑士的手，呼吸都乱七八糟地落在指节上，“当了这么久同伴，你什么时候见我慌过，对吧！以前也不是没有伤得惨兮兮的时候，但都没有今天这种……”他梗了一会儿——差不多是一个词汇贫乏的家伙搜刮整个脑子然后发现自己一无所获所需要的时间——“大家不是都说你很可靠吗？我再也不想体会这种感觉了……你能做到吗？”

最后一句话的声音已经离他很近了。骑士终于睁开眼睛的时候，正好看见离他很近的战士脸上，眼角在黑暗的房间里闪着一点点湿亮的光。

“我答应你。”骑士哑着嗓子说，怕战士没听清又重复了一次，“我保证。”


	12. Chapter 12

原初之魂，直觉，或者本能……随便怎么说吧。

但不得不承认，他们还是有稍微安安分分地呆上一会儿的。得到了想要的保证之后战士一口气松下来，就跟被打倒的奶冻怪一样好端端就哗地变成一滩，动也懒得动似的趴在骑士胸口上。骑士的外衣还垫在底下，再被这么一压简直硌得不行。“还没收拾……你自己躺好行吗？”他说是伸手去推也没怎么用力，战士倒是乖乖翻到一边让他可以顺利起身。

骑士在收捡那堆零零散散的盔甲往架子上挂，战士这边再一翻身就趴回了骑士刚才躺过的地方。他把鼻子埋进枕头里，趁骑士不注意猛地嗅了嗅——会那么做才怪。骑士房间里的一起都和他本人一样寡淡得没什么味道，至于那枕头也不例外，至于战士为什么要把脸死命往里按，单纯只是想掩饰自己脸上发烧罢了。

是的，他趴在这张床上看着它的主人摸黑做着一些在他看来根本无所谓的整理工作，然后他心痒了——能挤挤挨挨躺在一块儿是很好的，但还不够——远远不够啊。

这时战士有点后悔当时龙骑说教的时候没能顶住尴尬坚持听完了，更要命的是骑士在房间那头还点起了烛台上的独独一支，火光晃得他从心如猫抓直接跨进了心痒难耐——这可能是他有生之年遇到的第一个不能靠三个裂石飞环解决的问题，这就相当麻烦了。

然而世界上并不存在什么没有解的问题，唯一的区别是解法有对有错而已。而当事人不知道对错的时候就更简单了，本能行事——放在战士身上也可以叫做原初之魂吧。

不过是支起身体把手伸进短裤里找到一切骚动的起源，能有多难呢？战士半张脸都埋在枕头里，露出一双眼睛紧巴巴盯着房间那头的骑士，就算技巧上并不知道如何纾解，却已经本能地伸手去握住下身抵紧了床单挨蹭。

如果不是骑士突然停下手里的事回过头看，他都没注意到自己发出了相当大声的喘息。

“你……”骑士涨红了脸，这样的状况就算再怎么板正的人看了也该知道是怎么回事；他先前睡着时就已经被偷偷进屋来的战士脱得差不多，薄薄短裤底下什么形状也是一看就知道——讲道理，这种意义上的“想要”，和谁喜欢谁一样根本藏不住嘛。

然后骑士就目瞪口呆地支着帐篷看着战士翻身坐起，毫不掩饰地在他面前把那什么一般都是自个儿悄没声搞搞的事坦坦荡荡地做了起来。

对于这种人，就应该在他要爽的时候上去就是一个深奥之灵。

然而没有武器的骑士只能拿手去捂住战士的嘴，那边又怎么可能老老实实让他捂，一来二去骑士也没发现战士的手是什么时候从那儿离开转移到自己腰上，而自己又是什么时候坐到了战士身上——而他正尴尬的地方还好死不死地和对方同样尴尬的地方隔着有还不如没有的短裤抵在一起。

他之前点的那根蜡烛原本就只剩一个尾巴，恰好在这时一声不吭地灭了。

突然陷入黑暗的房间里，战士一双眼睛显得格外亮，里面全是虎狼似的火光。占据上方的位置大概也是野兽猎食时的本能，骑士没来得及做出反应就已经被压着肩膀按成了平躺，他还想挣扎着说点什么，却是肩上一松紧接着被把住了下颌。

作为吻来说，这个可要比第一次在庭院的那个要结实多了。骑士方才那个不怎么舒服的觉睡得口干舌燥，战士湿漉漉的舌头顶进来的时候他竟然毫无自觉地吮了一下。

骑士几乎是立刻听见战士喉咙里梗了一下的声音；嘴唇被松开的时候掐着他下颌的手也一同撤了去，转而抓了他右手狠狠按在床铺里。战士朝后退了一点，歪过头去凑近了骑士的侧颈，湿热的痕迹与其说是舔吻，倒不如说是野兽拿口鼻闻嗅唇齿试探寻觅猎物血脉搏动最强点时按捺不住的急切鼻息。

他是见过战士战斗的时候解脱狂暴的样子的。尽管如此看似处处受制的骑士只是发出一声再柔软不过的叹息，他扣紧了被战士抓住的右手，却偏过头把颈项暴露出更多一些。

对于你，予取予求都欣然接受——这样的心情无论如何都难以用语言传递，现在的话你能稍微感受到一些吗？

然而战士在骑士转头的时候就停下来了，他被扣着一只手，就腾出另一只手去把骑士的脸掰正。这个人虽然很少有不发火的时候，但笑起来却是一点阴霾都找不到的。战士毫不吝惜地送了骑士一个这样的笑，然后歪着脑袋在早就找好的颈动脉搏动的地方用力地亲了一下。


	13. Chapter 13

所谓探索精神，就是要像空岛探险开地图那样，每个出生点都要经过一次才能算是成就达成——但开地图是一回事，自个儿的身体要是被人当地图一样开就又是另一回事了。

战士像是在尝味道似的在骑士肩头咬了一记。那一处从刚才起就一直裸露着被夜晚凉了个透，滚热的舌面几乎舔到哪里都会激起不仔细体察就感觉不到的细微颤动。虽然说骑士自己倒是不介意陪着耗时间——但他只是想确认一下那家伙是知道目的地要怎么去的——而战士对他用尽可能委婉的语言提出的口头询问回以大力摩擦后槽牙的声音。

“你该不会听他们说了什么，觉得我真的拿你没办法吧？”他没费什么劲儿就勾着裤腰把骑士身上的短裤拽到了膝盖以下，而作为回报骑士支起上身把他从原本就压根没扣几个扣的衬衫里剥了出来。

“正相反，你做的总是……比我预计得要好得多。”骑士从上下压制的禁锢里解脱出来，坐直身子腾出双手捧住战士的脸，“我是不是一直都没有夸过你？”

这下战士眼睛都热了。“你还不如问黑魔有没有大方过！”他小声嚷嚷着伸手去扯骑士的背心，也不知道是手抖还是原本就没轻没重地习惯了，那件贴身的衣服居然从缝线的地方崩开成了非常惨不忍睹的形状。

“忘记关破坏了？”骑士才刚笑出声，战士就把手上的耐久度0而且拿去修只会浪费暗物质的草布背心扔到一边扑过去堵他的嘴。当然，骑士的头磕上后面的墙壁还有他们的鼻子撞到一起这种事，都可以大肆甩锅给那支突然熄火的蜡烛就是了。只是这点意外对一个耐力骑来说并没有够到他的疼痛阈值，他只是再自然不过地接受了对方给予的一切——包括湿软的舌头和在腰侧摸索的手，还有卡在他双腿间几乎顶住会阴的强硬膝盖。

如果月光再亮一些的话，战士大概能看见骑士肋下被刚才的衣料勒出来的一片红，刚好在他手边还发着烫。他顺从人类本能地用掌指探索这个身体——动物本能的口舌不巧正被占据，骑士不知什么时候伸手按住他后脑拉近了这个吻，上腭软硬交界的地方被舌尖有意无意地扫过麻痒一片。或许是盔甲严密的关系，骑士身上并没有太多伤疤，后背的触感也是平整光洁，不像战士自己的肩背那样永久留下的几次不慎的教训。然而他还在摸索着数那几节弓起的脊椎骨时，下身却被人握在了手里。

骑士的手凉但不冰，像是火燎的伤口遇到深仁厚泽一样温凉且使人松弛的触感。那手握上来却又犹豫着停住没有动作，战士心头一热，依着那个姿势送了送胯，让下身的情热在骑士手里挺动起来。他察觉骑士想要说话，就偏要吸吮着让骑士探进他嘴里的舌头无法离开，还腾出手去按着骑士的手腕让它只能停留在当下这个地方。

然而如果说有那么一个恶势力是可以让骑士这样的人一而再再而三地姑息的，恐怕就是眼前这一个了。战士能从绞缠的口唇之间感受到骑士一声闷闷的叹息，然后下面那只手稳稳地动起来，顶端被拇指上的茧皮来回摩挲很快就开始发热。这下战士也没法再分出心力去和骑士做口舌上的纠缠了，骑士得以稍稍把两人的距离分开一点。他认认真真看了战士一眼，就飞快地移开视线俯下身去。

战士是绝对没有想到骑士会做出这样的事来，一时间无数问题从脑内飞过但好像就是忘了要怎么说话。伏在他腿间的骑士仍然是平稳的表情，几乎是全神贯注地把那一处捧在手里，轻轻倒吸了口气才凑过去。

或许世界上就是有这样的人，无论什么样的事由他做来都仿佛是天经地义一般，坦坦荡荡绝不显得有任何羞耻。骑士仔细地舔湿了顶端，才张嘴试图含进去。这个过程他做得极其缓慢——战士只能双手撑在身后抓着床单忍耐，至于这里面到底是煎熬更多还是欢愉更多大概也只有他自己知道。然而那里就算是再怎么放慢速度也不能轻易吞入的，战士看着骑士皱紧了眉头，喉结在努力地上下移动，他小心地收敛着牙齿，在被占据后剩余的狭窄口腔里试图移动舌头去抚慰颤抖的主干。

这个画面让战士不能移开眼睛。他用力地深呼吸，后槽牙紧紧地碾在一起，然后在骑士用手托起囊袋时抓住了那只手。

骑士垂着眼把那里吐出来，嘴唇上湿亮亮地沾着唾液。他趁着战士还没来得及做出什么反应时从另一旁的柜子里拿出小罐的凡士林——对于需要保养盔甲的他来说这个必备品似乎正好派上了另外的用场——飞快地塞进战士手里。

“只是听说……第一次的话，从背后好像会轻松一些。”骑士的嗓子还是哑的；战士握着那一小罐突然觉得，这或许是他听过最可爱的声音之一了。


	14. Chapter 14

首先要感到庆幸，因为不像龙骑，战士是个不会追问“你听谁说的”这之类的问题的人。

其次还是应该庆幸，因为不像战士，骑士是个不持有背后百分百被暴击这之类的技能的人。

这件事对他来说并不如想象的轻松，但关于如何用身体接纳进攻或是承受疼痛，对骑士来说却是再擅长不过的了——最难的部分大概是给那个拿着凡士林一脸茫然的家伙做示范要怎么用它来做准备工作吧。

战士几乎是用杀人灭口一样的眼神盯着骑士跪趴下来把挖取了膏体的手指探到身后的。他像动物一样在喉咙深处发出滚动的声音，然后一把抓住骑士的手腕：“你……腿不想要了啊！”那条伤腿在他心坎上耿耿于怀了半天，这下还敢用来撑着身体跪着，简直看一眼就直接愤怒V。

骑士根本没来得及说话；他腿的伤势并不算重，加上治疗魔法的作用已经恢复大半，支撑身体什么的自然是不在话下。然而战士松了他的手腕就箍住了腰，也不知道在这张并不宽的床上是怎么一个翻滚，总之骑士一晃眼的功夫，就已经是坐在战士身上的姿势，后背还刚好靠在对方胸前。考虑到他们的身高体型差是几乎可以忽略不计的半斤八两，这对战士来说可能就不是什么轻松的事了。

“我没关……系。”骑士本意是想要起身，然而坐得位置略微尴尬，才刚要动作就听见战士在他耳边一声闷哼。从背后箍着他腰腹的战士正好把下巴搁在他肩上，说话的时候咬牙切齿的声音几乎是顺着骨肉传过来的：“上次学者她一口气丢完了三个生命活性法才把你捞回来的时候你说什么来着？”他模仿骑士的语气说，“‘我没关系。’……是不是？”

他边说边伸手握住了骑士下身，不容拒绝地套弄起来，那一处原本就半兴奋地抬着头，得到这样急迫的撸动马上就颤颤地从顶端吐出些前液来——骑士简直要感谢他粗鲁的举动了，为此他得以逃过刚才那个不是很愿意回答的问题，然后摸索着和战士的手一起握住自己。

骑士手上还挂着刚才弄到却被打断了使用机会的凡士林，滑腻腻地沾了两人满手都是。他毫不怀疑咽喉深处是有火的，无论是战士拂在他耳畔的鼻息还是他自己的呼吸都烫得可怕，任何一种接触都无济于事，无论是彼此前胸后背紧密相贴的缝隙间被反复碾磨的汗水，还是无意识拿腿脚磨蹭着的起皱床单，都只不过是在给内里无法纾解的闷热加温。

而热到极点时那场早晚要下的雨，来得也总是猝不及防。突然涌上来的晕眩里骑士本能地仰起头好让呼吸更顺畅些，只是战士也没给他更多喘息的机会，在他侧脸咬了一记之后便松开他前面往后方伸了手去——这会儿那手上黏滑的可不只是凡士林而已了。

战士稍稍摸索了一下——以骑士并不比他小多少的体格来说，这个怀抱可就有点太满了以至于他并不能获得任何视觉上帮助——那个陌生的入口在他触碰到的时候轻微地收缩了一下，润滑的作用下却并没有在他探入时给予太多的阻碍。原本靠在他身上的骑士喘息陡然粗重起来，战士不得不用得空的那只手制止他本能的挣扎：“别乱动！……你坐在那儿感觉不到吗！”

骑士被他小声地吼了才意识到他坐着的位置有点尴尬，而咬着牙忍耐的战士扣在他胸前的手指已经因为不自觉地用力深深陷进了饱满的胸肌里。然而无论心意是怎么大声叫着“放下吧”“全都交给他吧”，都崩不断脑子里那根叫做理智的太过坚韧的弦——骑士苦于无法放松身体的本能反应，想要试着用感官的快意去淹没它，刚刚释放过一次的地方又不可能那么快地再次涌上热潮。关于如何爱抚自己这件事骑士可以说知道得比一般人还要少，他只是觉得从战士分开的手指间露出的乳头被挤压得胀痛，下意识地伸手去抚触，却是颤颤巍巍地抓在战士的手背上。

他觉得自己应该是什么都没说的，但战士却像是在回应似地“嗯”了一声，原本分开紧抓着他胸脯的手指卸了抓握的力道合拢了指缝——那可怜的乳尖被手指紧夹着反复搓捻已经肿起发红，连着没被碰过的另一边好像也跟着挺立起来。他本能地后退想要躲开这样的钳制，然而后背被突起的触感压紧的感觉告诉他对方的兴奋程度只可能在他之上。

这至少不是一件坏事，下颌角被人用牙齿细细密密啃着的骑士想。他朝战士那边转过头去就是刚好能索要到亲吻的角度，而骑士并没有那么做，只是就着倚靠的姿势交换鼻息，直到第三根手指探进他身体贴着肠壁朝四下按开时才张嘴咬上。

“少来！”战士被咬在嘴角上，咧了咧嘴，底下的手指就屈起了指节，“才这点程度你怎么可能会痛？”他手被括约肌快要箍到指根，指头屈伸时被体温融化的膏体发出湿答答的响声。

的确是实话不错——论对疼痛的钝感骑士比战士还要多上几分，然而无论他是不是觉得痛，肠壁被手指肆意扩张又不得要领的焦躁也已经足够难熬了。明知道不会怎么痛还要挨挨蹭蹭这么久的人明明是你——这样的反驳他到了嘴边又重新吞回去，不知往哪里放的手探到底下摸索着战士最滚烫那一处下方几乎要突突震颤起来的囊袋套了一把：“……那就是你还能继续等了。”

不愧是挑衅的起源职业啊，骑士。

战士把手指抽出去的时候那儿发出啧的一声水响，骑士还在适应突如其来的变化，整个人就被把住腰胯往上托了托。他刚想说不必这么托着，身后的入口就被那一处情热的顶端抵住，不由分说地闯入让他正要说出口的话变成一声短促的惊喘。骑士几乎是立刻把手腕送到嘴边咬紧了，好把那些该有的不该有的声音都梗回喉咙里。

“拿开！”战士腾不出手。

骑士摇头表示拒绝。

“你不拿开我就叫了！”战士都快磨起牙了，“你怕出声，那我看你拿什么堵我嘴啊。”

这个问题实在蠢到让人觉得不值得花费语言去回答，于是骑士什么都没说，费力地转过头拿自己的嘴去堵了战士的嘴。

在他们到目前为止为数不多的亲吻中，这可能是最难以维持的一个了。骑士两手都撑在战士腿上，被把着腰胯上下缓慢地磨了几个来回才渐渐从被撑开的胀痛里回过神来。战士几乎很难分出精神来专注这个吻，只是有一下没一下地触碰着嘴唇再拿舌尖勾那么一勾。他一万个不愿意让骑士用腿着力，托着人的手就再怎么吃力也不肯松，火烫来回反复地碾到肠壁也要融化一样地分泌出些液体来，合着原本的润滑才总算让紧紧咬合的那一处吞吐得不再那么吃力。

初次磨合的身体哪能谈什么知情知意知底细，顺畅才是一切乐趣的开始。战士也是头一回感受到情潮的根源被湿热的肠壁紧密缠绞吸吮是怎样的感受，一切都以本能作为凭依的碾磨也不知道是顶撞到了哪一点，骑士原本紧绷着的腰突然软了下来，就连转过头来亲吻这样的动作也难以维持似的仰靠在他身上干喘着气。不得不说这对战士来说反而轻松了许多，不用再把持着对方而是靠自己挺送腰胯就得以继续。他拿余光去看骑士的脸，原本总是平平板板没什么生机的面部总算是染上了红。

光是这一点就让战士非常兴奋了。他双手得空，现学现用地去握住了骑士敞开的双腿间再一次抬起头来的那处——不外乎是套住茎干跟着挺送的节奏撸动再间或爱抚了淌着黏湿液体的头部，能指望一个头一回给别人用手的家伙有什么技巧——可不就是仗着一个喜欢，就把什么都比下去了。

骑士的喘息声原本压得极低，临到被这一串生涩的爱抚逼得腿间发颤，精关被顶开的那一瞬才发出一声扬起到一半又猛地梗进喉咙里的呻吟。高潮时抽搐一般绞得更紧的肠壁让战士本能地掐住骑士的腰胯迎着自己向上的顶送猛地压下来，连续几下都进得极深，骑士被他箍着顶得发不出声音，眼前一片白光慢慢淡了才依稀觉得有什么粘稠的东西慢慢淌出来。

他想转过去，但战士死死抱着他的腰不让他回头。

“你刚怎么没不好意思啊……”骑士拍了拍腰上圈着的胳膊小声叹气。

战士脸埋在他侧颈小声嘀咕：“我没想……就是没来得及退出来……”他磨蹭了一会儿又突然紧张起来，“这样没问题吧……会不会肚子疼啊！”

然而疲劳的人在暖和的地方就容易睡着，只是一两句话的功夫骑士靠在战士身上就几乎立刻被拽回到了黑甜乡里。他也无暇去在意到底有没有把回应的话确实地说出口：“第一次，我怎么知道。”

他自己平时已经操了太多心了——就这么一次，让那家伙去烦恼吧。


	15. Chapter 15

这或许是一个可以得到所有人原谅的睡过头的理由。

暗骑在院子里看到战士的时候露出了一个快淹死一样的表情。“天啊，我怎么会觉得你可能在情商的方面有长进，”他克制不住地举起双手，“等到你们都醒了再一起出来，这种常识性的问题对你来说有这么难？”

然而战士要是能注意到他满脸“请离我远一点再和你说话我的角色设定会崩坏”的表情也就不是战士了。

“就是因为有事找你才特地一早就跑出来啊！”战士说得再坦诚也没有了。

暗骑很礼貌地只退了一步：“不好意思，我太不想听。”

“可是只有你知道……”

“拜托你立刻停下！”如果不是顾虑到会吵到其他人，暗骑可能已经要抛弃那点关于人设的顾虑大叫出声了，“考虑一下我的立场——关于过去的我自己和我喜欢的但已经死掉的家伙还活着的时候发生的限制级的事我一点点都不想知道——这种话题你为什么不去找龙骑？”

战士用一种“我又不是龙骑你为什么会认为我想把这事到处说”的表情看着他。

“抱歉，预设了你的立场是我不对。我只是……”暗骑用手盖在眼睛上并没有拿下来，“……只是有点寂寞了，你知道，天天看着曾经是单已经不属于我的伙伴们，特别是……我一定是没睡好才跟你说这些。请你都忘了吧。”

他像是想把脸上的颓丧都擦掉一样用力抹了把脸，然后又回到了那副平常的样子。“说吧，找我什么事？”

战士咽了一下唾沫。“差不多就是你刚才让我忘了的事。怎么才能……不变成那样？”他抓了抓原本就睡乱了又根本没费心思去梳理的头发，“虽然黑魔那家伙很可怕，武僧不爱说话一张嘴就气死人，龙骑又吵又烦还有他家忍者吃个没完，白魔学者两个女孩子也是完全不明白她们每天在想什么，但我还是想让他们都一直这个样子。还有我自己。”

“我不想死。你不快乐……我不想让他以后变成你这样子。”

战士得到了很长的一段沉默作为回应，就在他快要憋不住去砸一把旁边无辜竖着的木人的时候，暗骑干巴巴地笑了一声。

“我真是恨你能把这么难听的话说得这么诚恳。”暗骑闭了闭眼，“虽说我，准确地说是他，对你这一点也是喜欢的，但这件事你不要管了。”

他已经做好了战士会跟他倔到底的打算，却没想到对面那个家伙突然涨红了脸：“你，你说喜欢是……”

“怎么，他没和你说过喜欢啊。”

“……没有啊！”

暗骑心里冒出那么一点点见不得光的愉悦来，表面又端得稳稳的。“哦，虽然骑士他对我一无所知，但他想些什么我可是一清二楚的。别一脸大惊小怪的，毕竟是过去的我，有什么是现在的我不知道的？更何况如果我告诉你了，那就是作弊。”他看着似乎并没有听懂只是瞪着眼睛的战士继续说下去：“可惜我已经不是骑士那种恪守成规的人了。我假设你既然开口向一个来自未来的人询问就已经做好了承担任何答案的心理准备是吗？”

他发出这样的询问却并没有给战士回答的时间。“我可以告诉你，因为他的话永远不会说出口——‘我会确保你不必失去任何一件你所拥有的事物……这其中也包括我自己。’——从更早以前他就是这么想的，”暗骑又朝自己胸口指了指，“直到现在都没变过。或许就是因为这个原因我才来到这里……随便吧。总之忘记你的问题，不要管不该你操心的事，然后回去。顺便一说，我告诉你这句话也只是觉得想象一下他被我抢白的憋屈样子很有趣而已。”

战士被他说得一头雾水：“我都懵了，你到底站哪边？还有人不跟自己站一边的？”

“你觉得我站哪边？”暗骑又发出那种像被扼住咽喉一样的笑声，“说实话，我恨他这么死板，连自己在心里发下的没跟任何人吐露过的誓都要守得这么好，害我不得不忍受这份痛苦和煎熬……但这仿佛要冲破胸腔的激烈情感带来的新力量也都拜他这份坚持所赐。”他举起右手，指尖红黑电弧劈啪作响，“你们总说负面情感是侵蚀人心的毒蛇……这真是从不听听自己心声的人才讲得出来的最可笑的笑话。”

有那么一个瞬间战士觉得暗骑那个歪斜的微笑挂在一张和骑士一模一样的脸上显得十分可怕。他像中了石化一样定在原地看着暗骑走出了院子——那个人举起黑雾缭绕的手指了指窗口：“做自己该做的事吧……再不回去的话，他该醒了。”


	16. Chapter 16

关于坠入爱河这件事，每个人都有不同的姿势，比如龙骑是优雅地空中转体三周半入水时还能压水花获得评委一致高分的那一种，但很不凑巧战士却是头朝下栽进去还要溅河边人一身水的完全相反的类型。

在手放到门上之前他都对暗骑说的“该醒了”感到十分紧张，然而推开门之后这个紧张的表情在他脸上迅速转变成了一个傻笑——骑士还好端端地睡着连压着床单的皱褶都跟他溜出门时一模一样。

战士用他自己都难以置信的轻手轻脚的动作爬回了他原本占据的那半边床。刚才暗骑讲的话他大半都没听明白，而关于未来的死亡结局这件事又是他决心对骑士死死瞒住绝不透一点口风的，那么能够稍微商量看看的人就只剩下……战士摇了摇头把龙骑的脸从脑海里甩出去，那家伙的口风总觉得相当不靠谱，还是不要告诉他为妙。

……虽说事实上龙骑比他还先知道这回事，并且似乎还透露给了忍者就是了。

其他人的话，哪怕是再来一次灵灾黑魔也都只会惦记着赚钱，而试图和武僧进行语言沟通的任何行为都是自取灭亡。至于女孩子那边……绝对不能说。

“……什么不能说？”

战士听到这个问题才发现自己不小心把脑子里转的事儿从嘴里漏出来了。骑士不知道什么时候已经坐了起来，盘着腿茫然地用视线寻找自己的衣服——然后看到了扔到墙边的那块原本还是一件草布背心但现在只是普通甚至是破烂的草布的物品。

喔，他脸红了。

但因为这个就愉快地放下心来还太早了，战士大脑放空地看着他拉开柜子拿出替换衣物，然后重新端正地坐了回来：“什么不能说？”

骑士这个人的追问是种比不小心引到的路边的高级怪还可怕的东西，因为后者只要跑得够远就能拉脱离，但前者不能。

这件事必须瞒住他……虽有这样的决心但实在是没有扯谎能力的战士躲开骑士的眼睛挣扎着试图从贫瘠的情商库存里榨出那么一两个可以用来搪塞又不至于引发什么危机的回答——我们得夸夸他至少没有选择打滚耍赖是吧——直到骑士顺着他盯着的方向看到了自己的肩膀，而上面刚好还有个没完全消掉的牙印。

“……这个吗？”骑士看起来至少有那么一瞬间的动摇。

战士真的不知道是该不该为这个误会叫好，虽然他真的很高兴骑士追究的方向偏离了他想隐瞒的事情，但这个新的方向……他真的只是随便找了个骑士的眼睛之外的地方盯着看啊谁知道那里有什么啊？！

然而显然骑士需要用来组织语言的冷却时间比他短很多。“你不要慌。你会这么想，我……稍微有些意外，但如果是你的希望就没问题。”

问题太大了好吗！战士赶紧跳起来拽住正要去架子上拿盔甲的骑士——讲道理谁会在不需要出去探索迷宫也不去讨伐魔物的休息日穿盔甲啊——“我没想那个啊！”他不自觉就使力想要把骑士拉回来，但骑士只稳住了自己并没有甩开，反而托起他的手来又把另一只手也扣了上去。

“你只要按你的心意来做决定就够了，如果你不想告诉其他人的话。”骑士安抚性质地拍了拍战士的手背，“我不会对别人说，只是还想让你知道，我很骄傲，能和你……”他哽了一下涨红了脸，“……互相焦点。”

接下来骑士花了大概煮一壶香草茶需要的时间的一半才成功地阻止了战士想要把他俩什么乱七八糟的事都挂到队员招募板上的冲动行为——大概整个艾欧泽亚都不会有比这更糟糕的初夜第二天早晨了吧。

然而真正想要被隐瞒的事情也确实被好好地瞒住了。

他们在遇见其他人的时候没有任何一个人对战士是从骑士的房间里出来的这件事感到惊讶，刨去只关心钱的黑魔和只关心吃的忍者还有什么都不关心的自闭武僧之外，龙骑对他们吹了个口哨——而白魔和学者甚至交换了一个那种只属于女孩子之间的眼神——天知道她们在想什么。

战士重重地在龙骑旁边坐下来。“你不要说话，说什么都不行！”他狠狠削了翘着腿的龙骑一眼，而对方回给他一个“然而你并没有沉默技能除非你昨天睡的那张床的主人也和你一样不讲道理会因为这种事就来沉默我”的深刻眼神。

但骑士对他们之间的眼神斗争从来都是以抱着“你们开心就好”的放任心态，他只是看着桌子另一边的空座位——暗骑来了之后特地给他加了一把椅子的地方——非常轻地叹了口气。

“我去找找他。”骑士很平常地说，然后转向了战士，“你别跟来。”

龙骑凉凉地看着旁边已经起身一半又目瞪口呆坐回去的战士，转头把自己面前奶酪蛋糕上的罗兰莓拈起来放进另一边忍者的盘子里。


	17. Chapter 17

暗骑是在屋檐下面的露台上看着骑士走出来的。他扶着栏杆在心里默数三下，数到三时骑士刚好回过头来，站在庭院中间仰脸看着他。

“早。”暗骑支起一只手算是打招呼。

骑士皱着眉头看了一眼露台，又看了一眼陆行鸟棚：“鸟棚很久没修……你爬上去的时候当心踩垮。”

“不会的，”暗骑憋着笑，“虽然鸟棚垮塌这种事在我这里确实发生过，但不是我干的。”

骑士一脸“我就知道”的表情捂住额头表示不想再听下去了，而暗骑则翻身从露台上直接跳了下来：“怎样，陆行鸟和那家伙你比较心疼哪一边？”

不知为何看到黑魔的脸从脑海中一闪而过的骑士谨慎地回答：“心疼给鸟染色喂的果子。”

暗骑的存在感很强烈，大部分时候周身都隐隐环绕着使人心悸的红黑气场，但骑士还是走近了些，直到足以看见浑浊黑雾底下那双眼睛——是照镜子一般和自己相同的干净的虹膜纹路——就像乌云笼罩的蓝天。

只不过同样的发色，如果说骑士的是将熟饱满的稻，那么暗骑的则是烈日炙烤下的枯槁沙漠。骑士还在暗骑身上寻找着和自己相同的地方，对面却突然变了语气。

“这不公平。”暗骑说得很冷淡，完全看不出刚才还在开玩笑的样子，“你的经历你的想法我全都知道……而你并不像我了解你那样了解我。”

骑士低头抿了抿嘴，但很快又重新看向暗骑的眼睛。“那你就更清楚，我……我们，一直都能为其他人把事情做得妥帖，但到了自己……还记得吗，刚见到你的时候，你醒过来的本能反应是无视我的。无法面对自己，遇到自己的问题时就会本能地选择无视，对吗？或许我不像你想的那样了解你，毕竟我……就是你啊。”

暗骑双手抱胸等着他说下去。

“但海德林让你出现在这里，我不可能再继续无视了。无论如何，我都要面对你——面对我自己……你也一样。”

骑士艰难地说完之后顿了顿，没等暗骑做出任何回应就突然涨红了脸又补上一句：“还有，我的事，你也不是全都知道的。”

+++

“是那把刀割过你的手，还是那个盘子砸过你的头？”龙骑捂住了耳朵，“拜托，别使劲划拉了，我的头快炸了。”

战士哦了一声，他低头看了一眼，才发现自己好像刚刚一直在干锯盘子似的把手里的餐刀扔到一边。终于从噪音里解脱出来的龙骑松了口气，刚想仗着胳膊长把桌子那头剩下的最后一串丸子拿来给忍者，却被战士一把拽住了手腕。

“你觉得暗骑那家伙，靠得住吗？”战士问他，中间还被咽口水的动作打断了一下。

龙骑还在惦记那碟子里的丸子，回头一看发现忍者已经自己拿到手了，只得死心转过脸听战士说话。“靠得住是指哪方面？他看上去挺容易失控的样子……但说到失控，和你比起来谁都没得比吧？原初之魂？”

不得不说这个嘲讽很漂亮，可惜命中不够MISS了。“是说保守秘密啊！”战士自己把自己头发抓得乱七八糟，“之前拜托他保密的事，他会不会告诉骑士啊？”

龙骑觉得跟他说三分钟话比打三分钟木桩累多了：“我应该对哪一个表示惊讶，是你竟然会拜托人，还是连你都有要保密的事？”

“你不呛我会憋出毛病啊？”

“不会，但会直接憋死。”

于是骑士和暗骑一起进来的时候看见的就是这两人在地上挂着彩滚得难舍难分。

“谁上谁下？”暗骑问忍者。骑士实在不想听，走过去空手放了个闪光，趁那俩看不见的功夫赶紧拉扯着分开。暗骑在那边和忍者说话，战士眼前还是白茫茫的一片，他听不清暗骑说了什么，只是感觉到火烧火燎疼的嘴角上有什么温温凉凉的东西蹭了过去。

他本能地抓住了，然后等到终于能看清东西，才发现是骑士沾着药膏的手。

“……他先的！”战士指着龙骑。

暗骑站在一边笑得不行：“得了，骑士他只是没看见，又不是傻。”

骑士连气都叹不出来了。好在战士别扭了一会儿也没再闹，抓着骑士的手把人拉近了些，又戒备地扫了一眼暗骑确认那边正在和捂着额头的龙骑说话才小声地问：“你们刚才说了什么？”

“没什么，闲聊而已。”骑士说到一半感觉捏在手上的力气明显加了一档，只好继续说下去，“之后我说觉得他很强，比我要强……所以想了解他的那种我没有的力量，是否可以向他讨教，变强，然后更好地保护大家。”

骑士停顿了片刻。他用目光向战士确认是否要继续，然后得到了眨眼作为回应。

“然而他说，他的那种力量并不是为了保护所有人……而是只为保护唯一一人存在的。”骑士说。

他像是在做什么挣扎似的闭紧了眼睛，等到再睁开的时候又反手握紧了战士的手：“我想他说的那一人是指你吧。我做不到他那样。”

战士觉得自己此前都没有体会过什么是真正的紧张。他几乎有些害怕骑士接下来要说什么了，但对方又偏偏有那么一双蓝得认真的眼睛。

“我做不到只保护你一人。因为，你想保护的人……我也想保护他们。”

“你是笨蛋吗！”战士顿了很久才压着嗓子说，有一半的他想要把什么可能会有的龙骑的嘲笑还有暗骑的讥讽都抛在脑后不管不顾地送骑士一个熊抱，但另一半的他获得了身体的主控权让他必须好好把最重要的话讲出来，“你说的那些让我费了老大力气才能战胜原初之魂去保护‘他们’里面，排第一个的就是你啊！”

可能语言对战士来说真的不足以完全地表达，他梗了一会儿，硬是把骑士的手指拽到嘴边咬了一口，然后含着满嘴药膏的辣味模模糊糊地说：“所以，首先给我好好保护自己啊！”

 


	18. Chapter 18

说龙骑没想过要报复，那绝对是假的。

就算他再怎么双商拔群，再怎么人生赢家，再怎么是个恨不得脚不沾地上的泥巴点儿的苍天之龙骑士，他也不能一而再再而三地容忍——那句流行的话怎么说的来着——被智障强行拉低智商然后被对方用丰富的经验击败的。

而他只是在等待一个时机；毕竟谈恋爱的智障总是很容易触怒大多数人都不是吗？

然而龙骑的预判和现实出现了很大偏离。

首先，忍者很满意。“好像不需要我来打斩耐了？”矮个子的人类青年抓了抓头发。

其次，学者很满意。“虽然不想夸你，但是这样挺不错的。减伤连很好，我不太愿意关战姿。”

再次，居然连骑士也很满意。“仇恨不那么吃紧了。”就连暗骑也对此表示同意，说：“是的，我一分钟都不想多开盾。”虽然这句话让骑士表情微妙地看了他一眼，但总归也还是赞同的意思吧。

失策的龙骑对暗骑的反应尤为悲愤。“认真的？你就不觉得哪里不爽吗？”他激动得挥起了胳膊，“我以为至少你绝对不会高兴的？”

“为什么不？”暗骑躲开了龙骑的手，“如果你指的是那个……是，我非常嫉妒，但这也是件值得高兴的事。”他探出舌尖舔湿了嘴唇又重重地抿紧，最后露出一个歪歪扭扭的笑：“负面情感就是我的力量啊。”

龙骑感到一阵冷汗直接从后背心淌进了臀沟里，他握紧了枪杆决定去找木人较量一番定定心，却在那里见到了背着行李的武僧。拉拉肥背后绑着比自己还大的行李，站在木人前是不是点着头。

“呃……你要走了？”龙骑朝他走过去，“在和木人告别？”

武僧过了好一会儿才转过脸来对龙骑默默点了头。“妈妈喊我回老家。”他一板一眼地说。

龙骑屈起食指挠了挠鼻尖。“虽然不知道为什么但总觉得不太吉利……总之还是祝贺你？你走了的话，黑魔会非常难过的。”他看着武僧背后绑着的园艺斧和矿镐说，蹲下来好让武僧不用那么费力地仰着头才能和他说话——好像武僧真的会对他说话似的。

对方却拽起他的手，放在木人身上。

“木人觉得，你可以替我，照顾她。”

这句话武僧说得非常艰难。龙骑觉得这可能是他听武僧说过最长的一句话了，他把被武僧拉着放在木人身上的那只手收回按在自己心口上：“我答应你会照顾她。但你要知道，没有人可以代替你……不管对木人来说还是对我们来说，你都是不会被任何人取代的特别的一个。”

武僧盯着他，脸上的表情像是在说『我觉得按照其他人的常识现在我应该说点什么但对我来说要想起那句话是什么实在有些困难』。然而龙骑只是笑了一下。“我会帮你向其他人转达告别的。”他这么说着，然后在武僧转身之前朝他挥手的时候又低声送了一句保重。

“这家伙挥手都这么严肃，和其他拉拉肥比真是……太不可爱了。”龙骑自言自语说。他听到后面有脚步声，回过头的时候暗骑站在那里。

“我猜……你的那个世界里，没有发生这件事？”

“……”

“那就别拉着脸——事情改变了，对你来说应该是好事才对吧。”

“谁知道是往好变还是往坏变？”

“难道你那边还能更糟……抱歉，不是我想打击你，不，不要对我用下踢谢谢我要后跳了。”

+++

黑魔此时气压很低，低到整个大厅里都没人敢说话。

“采集空档了意味着什么，你们知道吗？”黑魔的视线挨个落在每个人脸上。

“我们……会断粮？”忍者小心地问。

黑魔的视线仿佛是无形的冰二，每个人都觉得自己脚跟地板黏在一起似的动都不敢动。“不，断的是我的财路。”他被外衣的立领和带半边面具的尖帽遮得只露出一只眼睛——或许这样反而比较好，谁知道露出脸的话会不会更可怕。

“或者，我们试试看？园艺的话……”白魔话说到一半，战士突然跳了起来：“让我来！反正都是斧头，应该也不会差到哪里去的……对吧？”他最后这个对吧是朝骑士问的，问得骑士默默捂住脸转过了头表示弃权。

龙骑按着战士的肩膀让他坐下来。“差不多得了吧你，你一个寒风斧砸下去，那食材还能吃？木材还能做家具？晶簇都能让你给砸成碎晶了……”

黑魔凉凉地出声：“很有想法，要是真能把晶簇砸成碎晶，还能赚一笔呢。”

龙骑被他噎得不敢做声，心想虽然再找一个伙伴也是目前的当务之急，但比起那个，他现在更想要一个能解决眼下这个尴尬局面的救星啊！他瞥了一眼暗骑，那家伙靠在柱子上打瞌睡——而学者半躲在白魔身后偷偷翻着书。正当龙骑觉得可能已经没有什么能从黑魔那里拯救他们的时候，门外却传来了震天动地的拍门声。

不管是谁，龙骑想，等这事过了他要拿战士的钱包请那个兄弟喝一杯。


	19. Chapter 19

事实上，去开门并且被什么东西一头撞倒在地上的那个倒霉孩子是忍者，直到龙骑拎着后衣领把他拎起来的时候那发光的东西还在他怀里抱着——是个泰坦之灵。

难怪那敲门声简直是大地怒震级别的……讲道理，谁会用泰坦之灵去敲门啊？

龙骑拍了拍忍者的后颈让他松手。泰坦之灵得以脱身之后乖巧地飞向门口，然后老老实实飘在大跨步走进来的年轻人身后一点点的地方。召唤就这么在众目睽睽之下一脚踩在桌上，把因为动作过大挂到肩上的小辫子甩到身后，环顾四周然后朝坐在桌对面岿然不动的黑魔字正腔圆响亮地喊出两个字。

“奸商！”

死一般的沉默里学者出于某种她自己也说不清的熟悉感举起一只手：“只是想问问，你怎么就确定……是他？”

“因为蒙着脸的肯定是坏人！”召唤十分肯定地回答。

龙骑觉得他手心下的忍者瑟缩了一下；同时不知为何，明明看不到黑魔的脸，却能感受到这个全身上下只露一只眼睛的男人，在笑。

这通常不是一件好事。龙骑努力对白魔使眼色希望她能在万一会发生的紧急情况下打开一个庇护所，但和学者拉着手的白魔朝他睁大眼睛歪了歪头一副完全收不到电波的样子。好吧，想想她们作为治疗也出不了什么事的，另外三个显然也都是不怕痛的主，那么就只剩下他和忍者了。

事实上龙骑已经抓紧了忍者的肩膀准备后跳，直到黑魔突然站了起来，并且在拉下挡住面部的长袍的高领的同时摘下了自己的帽子。

——或许时间魔法什么的真的存在也说不定。骑士在一片凝固中轻轻地叹了口气：“……还是老样子。”

战士几乎过了一整个战技封印那么久才闭上嘴。“他，他原来长这样？！你不惊讶？！”

“我们是发小，”骑士捏了捏鼻梁，“人们在看到他长相时的反应……我已经习惯了。”

抱着双臂站在一边的暗骑拿脚跟磕了磕地面：“不用担心，我……我是说他，如果是看脸那一派的，那早就不关你什么事了。”

非常心累的骑士只能用拉手这种方式阻止战士因为这种在他看来无聊至极的理由和暗骑在地板上打成一团——他就是知道战士绝对会这么做，没有为什么。

“哇哦。”忍者说，“好像突然有点理解他为什么一直要遮着脸……看到他的脸之后，我都不太确定之前那个可……”他停顿了一下来自己选择更加安全的形容，“可敬的人，到底是真的存在还是我想象出来的了。脸的欺骗性真可怕。”

“你希望的话我也可以试试以后都不开头盔。”龙骑压着嗓子说，“说实话我还真的有点想那么做。或许我对自己的脸还是太过自信……此刻所见让我有些，不，是相当挫败，惭愧到想把自己的脸遮起来。”

站得近所以听得一清二楚的学者朝他投去意味深长的一瞥。然而白魔拉了拉她：“你看，那位先生好像已经完全傻掉了。”

她指了指召唤。而黑魔一副早就见怪不怪的平静样子，伸出手指在桌上敲了敲。“脚。”他带着手套，敲击声不太明显，只有不再被衣领阻隔的声音显得格外清楚。

召唤这才反应过来自己还有一只脚踩在桌上似的。他飞快地收回腿，然而立刻陷入了新一轮的纠结。

“这不可能！”他大声叫道，“你长得这么好看不可能是坏人！”

“我有种不好的预感，”暗骑揉了揉太阳穴，“我觉得事情已经不会像我已知的经过那样发展了，不知道是好是坏，但绝对会变得非常、非常麻烦。”

龙骑掏了掏耳朵：“现在战士可能已经不是我们之中嗓门最大的人了，希望他不要因为这个名号被夺走而太难过。”他看了眼那边杵在原地一脸懵逼的战士，然后把同情的目光投向了已经不再说话的骑士——他真的从没见过有人能在面无表情的同时散发出那么强烈的“我犯了什么错要遭受必须生活在地狱里的惩罚”的麻木气息——有时候停止思考也是一种选择不是吗。

而召唤好像并没有听见似的，他以出乎所有人意料的热诚越过桌面，几乎半个人扑在桌上就这么抓住了黑魔放在桌面上的那只手。

“从今天起我加入！”召唤热切地说，“我会把你从那条路上带回来——你一定能做个好人的！”

黑魔露出一个如果按照礼节来打分可以打一百二十分的微笑。他抬起另一只手，轻轻拍了拍召唤的手背：“我很期待。”


	20. Chapter 20

“至于吗这？！”战士非常崩溃。

龙骑挑眉哼了一声示意他继续说。

“你都不觉得召唤做得很过分吗？我是说，光是我自己每次遇到他，他都在和黑魔拉拉扯扯要和他比木桩，认真的？……我说你能不能放下那几个胡桃好好听我说话！”

龙骑手指一收，攒在手心里的两个胡桃碾在一起发出清脆的外壳爆裂声：“不能，有人等会儿要吃。”他挑挑捡捡把胡桃仁拨到先前弄好的一小堆里，又伸手捞了两个新的。

战士看得一阵莫名脑仁儿疼，好像龙骑手里捏得咔咔响的不是胡桃而是他的脑壳。“说两句话而已你闹什么啊，大不了等会儿帮你剥就是了！”

“你剥的那还能吃？”龙骑叹了口气，把桌上的胡桃仁儿往远离战士的方向挪了一段，“再说你懂个屁，跟你讲也没用。”他就跟猜到战士要跳起来一样，飞快地抓了两个没剥过的塞过去，“跳什么跳，你跟那个谁认识之后根本连连最短最短的分开都没有过，你拿什么懂，啊？”

战士翻着白眼想了半天，才想起忍者收到双剑师行会的信，前几天回去帮忙了。他把那俩胡桃拍在桌上拍得震天响，对着龙骑扔下一句“你等着瞧，让你见识见识什么叫兄弟义气”就风风火火地跑了。

龙骑十分镇定地捡起来一看——裂得刚刚好，顺手就给剥了。

骑士被抓着胳膊拉进来的时候举着双手，手上还全是面粉。

被吓了一跳的龙骑看了他俩一眼内心大叫不好，果不其然接下来就听见战士清了清嗓子，一本正经地：“我们应该分开一下！”

真是惨不忍睹。龙骑赶紧放下胡桃站起来把战士推到一边，抓住脸色刷白盯着自己看的骑士的肩膀：“你先冷静，深呼吸，不要听他的……我自己来说吧。”

手脚利落的龙骑照着后背心一脚把战士踹了出去。“真不明白这蠢货是撞了什么运。”他不禁思考着为什么最近每次拱火都会烧到自己身上，“解释起来有点复杂，他其实是想帮我的忙……”

骑士神情微妙地看了一眼桌上的胡桃。“……结果剥坏了？”

“不，不是那个，”龙骑正盘算着要怎么说，骑士已经擦干净双手在桌边坐了下来，“等等，真的不用你帮忙！”

他赶紧按住那些胡桃，三两句解释了一下经过——“总之都怪我，就知道他听了肯定会折腾些有的没的，但每次还是忍不住要挤兑一下。”

“我明白。”骑士点点头，他看着那小小的一堆胡桃仁，“你想全都自己来。这很……甜。”

龙骑被他的用词逗笑了。“拜托，我没在说我的事。”他瞥一眼门口，“那你呢，你想怎么样？”

“我？”骑士跟着朝门口看，战士在庭院那一头骂骂咧咧揉着背，“我想……”

他突然想起第一次见到暗骑的时候对方的脸——不是伤疤和胡茬以及任何粗砺的部分。他想起暗骑看见自己的时候嘴角撇下的一点点失望的情绪，还有当时龙骑提到到过但自己并没留意的、只朝着某个方向的眼神。

“现在已经足够好了。非要说的话……我想要能守住现在的力量。”骑士从门外收回视线看向龙骑，“你继续吧，我得先出去……地里的血椒要被踩到了。”

+++

忍者从葡萄酒港那边回来的时候，这一天已经算是结束了，好在他一向脚步轻，就是踩着鸟篷翻窗进屋也完全不会惊动到任何一只已经睡着的陆行鸟。

他腰上别着一个帮黄衫队带给战士的包裹，原本打算路过战士房间的窗口的时候顺手放进去，然而才刚打开窗户，里头一声压低的抽气声吓得他差点一个缩地离开现场。

倒不是说他撞见了什么尴尬场面——忍者的夜视也相当不错，他确定只是还醒着并且半坐着的骑士被他的出现吓到而已。

忍者在窗台蹲稳了，拉下面罩举起手算是打招呼。骑士像是想起身过来，但忍者看得一清二楚，他腰上圈着的那条胳膊在他打算动的时候就蛮横地紧了紧，伴随着的是闷在被子里模模糊糊的一串嘀咕。

骑士也只好稍稍俯身伸手过去有一下没一下地拍着当做安抚。

忍者举起那个他顺路送的包裹比划了一下，又指了指骑士那边蒙着被子只能看见头发梢多半又睡死过去的战士。骑士了然地点头，然后忍者翻窗要走时他又咳了一声叫住他。

“有人在等你。”他比着口型用气音说。

那当然。忍者朝他咧咧嘴，伴着一团烟雾消失了身影。他屋里并没有放灯盏，而刚才回来的时候却在窗口瞧见了灯光，这就是相当明显的答案。

只不过他也没有太仔细去想。忍者的屋子摆设很简单——如果不是总有看不下去的白魔学者她们经常带些小件家具过来的话可能就只能用简陋来形容了。

他相当确定，如果趴在那边桌上睡着的龙骑的头再歪一点点，那个不知道哪里来的破提灯就要烧到他引以为豪的头发了。

要感谢我啊，忍者这么想着轻手轻脚地过去，可首先吸引他视线的却是龙骑手边的小碟；里面满满堆的是剥得干干净净的胡桃仁。

这就非常吸引人了。忍者飞快地甩掉手套抓了一把，然而送到嘴边时他突然看到龙骑摊在桌上的手。

松松挨着柔缓吐息着的无瑕睡脸的、半蜷着的瘦削手指——手心里躺着两个已经捏碎了外壳却还没来得及剥开的胡桃。


	21. Chapter 21

暗骑开始频繁地外出。

准确地说是在大家开始意识到他常常不在的时候，他已经是以一种看上去至少失眠半个月的挂着可怕黑眼圈的样貌出现的了。

“我们都在这里，你知道你随时可以……”骑士拉住了他试图说话，“如果是不愿意让我们知道的事，你也可以……”

“你也可以挂招募板。”坐在一边翻书的黑魔头也不抬。

骑士捂住了额头，而暗骑翻了个白眼把他轻轻推到一边。

“你们帮不上忙，”暗骑简单地说，而在和骑士擦肩而过的时候又压低声音跟了一句，“而且在我这里你永远当不了好人。”

因为在眼下的处境里我们不得不共享着一人份的所有物，属于你的就不然不属于我。但暗骑没可能把这话说出来，他的确在只能由他进行的调查上——关于这个世界运行到现在和他所经历过的那个具体有多大偏差——花费了濒临他极限的精力，以至于只想避开所有人在为下一次调查出门前尽快补充一个短暂的睡眠。

毕竟其他人不应该为本就不属于他们的未来徒劳地烦恼。

而他并没能如愿安睡，久违的梦境造访了他。距离上一次暗骑梦到从前的同伴已经有不短的时间，而他对此心情复杂：这些人他可以说天天见到，也可以说再也见不到，加倍的痛苦——往好处想就是加倍的力量来源。

起先他见到的是白魔，跪坐在说不出是什么颜色的地面上，双手贴在他两颊上是清凉的触感，像是熄灭了皮肤相触的地方灼烧的暗火。暗骑放任自己为这难得的宁静时刻停留，直到学者闹别扭似的哼声让他想起他此刻枕着的地方是白魔的膝头。

接下来的是黑魔——伸出一只手拉着他站起来。黑魔手上绑着的饰物上的金属环硌在暗骑手心里，他看着他一起长大的朋友沉默地注视着不远处，脸孔依旧躲在高深的衣领和帽檐后面只露出一只眼睛。

在那个方向的是龙骑和武僧在打木人。忍者蹲在他们背后看，腮帮子鼓鼓的不知在嚼着什么。暗骑依稀能听见龙骑一个后跳停在忍者身侧软着声音问他讨背刺，下一个起落就已经回到木人那边了。忍者含糊地说着等等，而武僧那边只有木人被击打发出的一声声闷响。

应该还有谁的。暗骑站在原地想这个问题的时候，突然被揽住了肩膀，而且力气有些大，让他差点一个趔趄栽到对方身上去。毛皮的触感蹭在他脸颊的疤上一阵阵发痒。这时候暗骑终于可以肯定这些是他的、只属于他的同伴了——考虑到新时间线的战士似乎有些怵他，断然不敢这么随意发生肢体接触的。

他得承认他有些想念这个。

暗骑在某些最闲最无聊的时候也试着比较过他们之间的差别。事实上在他解放暗黑之力，或者更早到战士被他背在背上无声无息地咽了最后一口气的时候为止，他们也算是过完了虽然一直被旁边的人试图拱火凑对甚至一开始就是以某种类似于blind date的方式被介绍认识的但终究还是谨守着兄弟身份互相交托性命的一辈子。

至于不属于他的那条时间线……暗骑不会特地去看但不代表他视而不见，这个时间线里的战士显露出许多暗骑不曾见过的一面。

他本可以简单形容为“更加幼稚”，因为显而易见地因为得到了某些无原则无条件的笃定承诺而表现出更多的诸如耍赖赌气等等人类通常在幼年期为了获得想要的事物而实施的行为；或者说类似动物本能的领地意识。但他又不得不承认这其中有种难以言喻的甜，因为前者往往代表着亲密甚至私密的关系，而后者又往往意味着对领地范围内一切的坚决袒护和藏在强硬态度底下细微到需要仔细体察才能意识到的全然关心。

终究不是什么多大的差别，毕竟他们本质上是同样的两个人，暗骑想，只是他没有一个来自其他世界线的自己来踢那临门一脚而已。

他这么想的时候战士松开了他，毛皮的触感离开的瞬间酸痛也重新回到了身体。暗骑不禁为自己就连做梦也无法摆脱现实世界里肉体遭受的折磨而感到恼火；可能他把这恼火挂到了脸上，因为他听见战士在很近的地方噗嗤笑了一声。

暗骑抬起头去看。战士笑完了用手背蹭了一下鼻子，脸庞干干净净的就和暗骑每天见到的那个一样。战士朝他背后指了指，而他转回头去看的时候，那里却出现了一片先前并不存在的白光。

白魔站起身来，提裙向他行礼。她周身也有一圈模糊的白光，几乎要融进大的那一片里去了——而她确实在朝那里走去，而在身形彻底消失在白光里之前，白魔停下脚步伸出手，而学者小跑过去牵住了她。

直到暗骑再也看不见为止，她们的双手都紧扣在一起。

然后黑魔背后的壁炉火光消失了，模糊的白晕在他暗色的服装上显得突兀又异样。暗骑开始意识到发生了什么，他伸出手，但黑魔已经站到了白光里，他只来得及看到对方拉下衣领后嘴角一个模糊的笑意。

下一个是武僧，拉拉菲尔族小小的身影义无反顾地一头撞了进去。然后是忍者，他原本脚步就轻巧，这时更显得如释重负似的，轻盈得像是在飞。而龙骑就狼狈得多，几乎是踉踉跄跄地追进去的。

“不——”暗骑无声地张开嘴。他猛地回过头去看战士，对方脸上满是血污，就是最后被他背起之前的样子。但现在站在他面前的人睁着眼睛，甚至朝他咧开嘴。

“瞎操闲心，关你什么事啊？”战士说，他的脸上也浮起白光，但笑起来的神情还是看得一清二楚，“让他们自己烦去！……我们等你可等得够久了。”

暗骑伸出手去——一阵眩晕击中了他的头部，而眼眶的酸涩和肌肉的紧绷，更重要的是手中确实抓握住了什么的触感——都不像是假的。


	22. Chapter 22

迦楼罗扑扇翅膀带起的风蹭过他的脸。

暗骑几乎要感谢找到他的人是召唤了，没有谁能比一个不存在于那个世界的人更快地把他从那个梦的延续感里拽出来。他尽力平复着呼吸的同时松开了手，但对方反过来抓住了他的。

“你看起来不妙啊，”召唤凑上来盯着他的眼睛，“还好你弟弟让我来看看！虽然不知道他为什么自己不过来，毕竟看上去他真的挺关心你的，我得说……”

要是别这么多话就好了。暗骑直想摇头，但那种稍一移动就加剧的头痛感还没有消失。他花了一点时间才意识到召唤说的弟弟是怎么回事，然而考虑到解释起来要花费多大力气——尤其是在可能收获到比他的解释字数还要多的疑问的情况下——他最终选择不去解释他和骑士的诡异联系。

“哎呀你比你弟弟瘦不少呀，真的没关系吗，要不我们去找点吃的吧，虽然黑魔说直到有人能切园艺之前我们都没有吃的因为他绝对不会掏钱给我们买，但是去拜托你弟弟的话肯定有戏！走吧走吧……你看起来很痛苦的样子，还能走吗，要我扶你吗？”

暗骑撑着召唤的胳膊站起来，心想：把这个世界未来变更的可能赌在这样一个家伙身上真的没问题吗？

回到大厅的时候只有黑魔自个儿坐在那里。

“其他人呢？刚才白魔还在呀。”召唤问。他很是关切地偏过头确认暗骑自己一个人没问题，才撒开手往黑魔那边大跨步地过去——迦楼罗蹭地跟上了他，翅膀差点没抽在暗骑脸上。

“去采集了，不像我，她舍不得你们饿死。学者和她一起去了。”黑魔说，“我对她所说的元灵之力在采集方面的用途不能完全放心，所以让龙骑和忍者去看招募版帮人刷鸟打工。”

点着头的召唤刚要说什么，黑魔立刻打断了他：“如果你要问骑士在哪，我很遗憾但毫不抱歉——他这会儿不能在家做饭，我让他和战士一起去刷狩猎了——仇恨高比较方便拿神典石换材料。”

召唤半张着嘴站了一会儿，暗骑突然有种不好的预感，而在他来得及出声阻止之前，召唤扒拉了一下挂到肩上的辫子：“那你做什么呢？”

暗骑一巴掌盖在自己脸上。然而他重新抬起头的时候，却发现黑魔虽然嘴上在和召唤说话，眼睛却是盯着自己的。

“我？我留在这和你们谈谈。”黑魔大半张脸都隐在衣帽的影子里，“什么时候开始你觉得有事是能瞒过我的了？就算换个世界都不行。”

实话说，暗骑对于黑魔主动提起这件事反而松了口气，至少可以把向召唤解释整个情况的艰巨任务分出去相当大的一部分。与他想的不同的事，召唤在听的时候并没怎么插嘴，只是在黑魔说到暗骑和骑士是同一个人的时候目瞪口呆地转向他。

“可你们除了长相之外完全不像！天啊你在你的世界到底经历了什么才会变成这个样子……”

暗骑不太肯定这是不是一个需要他回答的问题。但出乎意料的是先接话的还是黑魔；在一个笑意单薄的哼声之后，黑魔的手指在桌上清脆地叩了一下：“不，在我看来，他可一点儿都没变。”

一边的召唤茫然地看了看暗骑，又看向了黑魔。

“如果你有和谁一起长大，你也会发现到后来你不是靠外表的样子去认知他。”

而召唤抱着头蹲了下去：“不，就算你这么说……我也完全不会觉得迦楼罗和绿宝石兽，或者泰坦和黄宝石兽是一样的东西啊！”

“而我还指望你能帮忙拯救我们的未来，看来是想多了。”黑魔端坐着说。暗骑敢肯定他的发小刚才一定是笑了的。

“我看你也挺喜欢他，有必要这么刁难么？”他走到黑魔身边，然后在收到一个‘你说什么’的质疑眼神后露出了许久以来第一个算是愉快的笑来，“要么就是你变了——变得很喜欢在毫不关心的人身上付出许多耐心来解释很多你原本觉得很麻烦的事情？”

黑魔停下了叩打桌面的手指。“趁我改变主意打发你去和那两位一起做狩猎之前，能不能请你关注一下这儿这个，我·挺·喜·欢的先生？”他朝还蹲在地上的召唤指了指，“因为在我看来，他在拯救未来这件事上，可能需要你非常、非常多的帮助。”

+++

战士打了一个喷嚏，差点没从黑陆行鸟背上掉下去，这让他揉了揉鼻子，再次咒骂起他有多讨厌坐这种瘦小的陆行鸟飞的感觉。

“踩不到地我浑身难受！”他抓着鸟甲上的绳子叫了起来，“还有这些见鬼的莫古力和这些毛茸茸会掉毛长得像球一样的树……啊嚏！”

已经飞到他前面的骑士又掉转头回来，从战士手上接过了缰绳。“稍微降低一些吧……飞太高的话风可能太凉了。”

“我敢发誓是因为这该死的翻云雾海到处都是绒毛……啊嚏！……或者有谁在背后骂我！”战士再次用力地揉了揉鼻子，“有没有那种可以让我坐你后面的大只陆行鸟……我要被这家伙烦死了！”

平时不管他说什么都至少会出声来应的骑士却突然不吭气了，而这时一个骑胖陆行鸟的吟游诗人刚好飞到他们旁边：“有的哦，只要去十二神面前举办结下以太烙印的仪式就可以拥有两人一起骑的漂亮又大只的白陆行鸟！顺便一说，坐后面的那个人是要捧花的那个……”用唱歌般腔调说话的诗人提了提手里挂着蛋糕的钓竿，胖陆行鸟立刻扑腾起来以不可思议的速度把他们甩到后面，“再顺便一说，你们再不飞快一点的话，那只S怪可就连毛都摸不到了哦。”

以太烙印这个词听起来十分耳熟，战士想着。他盯着骑士泛红的耳廓想了好半天，然后伸手拉了一下那只还拽着他陆行鸟缰绳的手：“那，换你坐我后面，行不行？”


	23. Chapter 23

“为什么你不能单纯地避开呢？如果你知道你们是在做什么的时候出的事，不去做不就好了吗？”召唤把额发抓得一团乱。他真的在努力思考提出解决办法的可能，但不知为何坐在一边不怎么说话的黑魔总是在用脸上唯一露出的那只眼睛以一种看仙人刺的眼神注视着他。

暗骑把手插进头发里，又叹着气放下来。“我只是经历过一个世界的事，不代表我能左右这个世界运行的方向……吃过饭的人就一定会做饭吗？”

“但你会啊！”召唤举起一只手，“你和骑士是一个人，他会做饭所以你也会，不对吗？”

“出人意料的满分逻辑，”黑魔的方向传出了被衣领挡得严实的笑声，“我都要为这么完美的逻辑却并没有任何用处的事实感到惋惜了。”

“你有意识到你的语法对包括他在内的大多数人来说都有点复杂吗？”

“我咏唱非常高而且并不打算为此向任何人道歉。”

暗骑有那么一瞬间觉得他们团灭或许是活该的。他忍住了再一次叹气的冲动：“题外话，他们怎么还没回来？我听见学者和龙骑说话的声音了，但没听到……”

黑魔朝他转过脸来。虽然看不到，但暗骑能想出发小脸上多半是挑起一边眉毛的疑问表情。

“就是……他走路的时候，是那种好像每一步都把整个身体的重量沉下去的笃实声音……和其他人都，不太一样，你知道。”

回应他的黑魔的声音几乎能罕见地用温柔来形容了：“不，我不知道。这是只有总是在意着他的人才会知道的事……只有你知道的事。”

暗骑想说这样明显的事不可能没有其他人注意到，但黑魔已经转过身去打开了通讯贝。他出神得有些厉害，甚至没注意到召唤从什么时候起已经站在他背后了。

“你也觉得他这个样子，”召唤举起二指抵在太阳穴上比划出一个通讯中的姿势，“特别的好看吗？”

让我们感谢黑魔是个从不多说废话的人，否则就来不及转回身来阻止暗骑殴打召唤的行为了。他倒也没特意去做什么，只是坐回他最喜欢也最常用的那张椅子里，简单地用手指叩了叩桌面：“没出事，只是迷路了而已。”

“……连传送回来的钱都没有了？”暗骑在一个下踢的准备动作上停顿了一下，收回腿来重新站好，盘算着是否需要去找信使莫古力寄一点金币。

而黑魔像是看穿一切似的摇摇头：“那倒不是。只是可能暂时不要期待他们会回来——毕竟，不认路的话，十二个拐弯抹角的地方可能要花费长到不必要的时间的。”

他不需要召唤的惊叫来提醒也能意识到所谓的十二个地方指的是什么的，只是时间的问题而已。

“虽然不太想这么说，但在我看来，他们光是走到十二神面前，就已经花费太多不必要的时间了。你最清楚了，是吧？”

黑魔在他面前并不避忌任何话题，这个认知反而让发愣的暗骑轻松了许多。“我不知道。”他说，“可能我想起得太晚了，而那时候已经……我们两个人去但只有我一个人祈祷的话，好像有点太惨了？”

他来到这个世界这么久，几乎已经忘记了那时候血的气味是怎样勒得他将近窒息，却还是能在闭上眼时清楚地听见上一个世界里战士在他耳边的最后一声呼吸——然后他背上的身体突然变得很重，重到他几乎要软了膝盖。那时候他都快要相信所谓的灵魂最终会回到天上的故事，因为显然它拥有来自上天的牵引，才会让人的身体在失去灵魂的那一刻陡然变得沉重。

虽然他还担负得起。可那又如何呢？他的确又站在阳光里了，而那光亮却是打背后来的；他眼前一片昏黑，就算再怎么能承担，也只能一个人祈祷了。

+++

骑士结束和黑魔的通讯时，战士刚好在他背后无聊地把一只雷元精用斧头砸进土里。骑士看着他蹲下来在地上翻翻捡捡拨弄出几块雷之水晶皱着眉头走过来：“这也太麻烦了……你平时用的水晶都是这么来的吗？”

这问题实在是懵懂到让人无法回答，所以骑士只是简单地收下并且道谢。战士立刻就一副不太自在的样子挠了挠鼻梁看向一边：“……所以就在这里对着这块石头祈祷就好？”

“严格来说这是第一块，后面还有……其他地方。如果你觉得太繁琐，我可以去问问白魔她们走什么路线会比较快。我的意思是，毕竟我对这个不太了解，而且你确定你想要做这个吗，我是说……”骑士说到后来越发解释不清，不得不停下来做了一次深呼吸，“……这些石头的意义，不只是大个儿陆行鸟那么简单，你明白吗？”

战士立刻回头紧紧地盯了过来。“你在想什么啊！我没有觉得麻烦，老实说，一直都是你在解决麻烦的部分不是吗？我想我大概就是跟着你而已！”他抬起手放到脑后抓了抓头发，“所以比起问我想要什么，你该问自己才对吧！就，就是这所有的麻烦事，你敢肯定你想要？……你知道我说的也不只是给这些石头下跪的事对吧？”

不得不承认的事，尽管他们总是待在一处，但付诸言语的确认频率却远远没有达到平均标准——如果真的有这么个标准的话。骑士得说他真的非常喜欢面前这双眼睛竭尽全力不看向其他方向而是直直盯着他紧张地等一个答案的样子，喜欢到他甚至没发现自己已经在微笑了。

“我想我获得满足感的方式……比较特别。而且我以为你会有自己想做的事？”

战士笑起来的时候总能看见两颗虎牙：“那不是该问你吗？为什么每次我本来都只是跟着你而已，然后就莫名其妙地发现我好像正在做自己想做的事啊？”

难怪这个人很少笑——这种看了会让人头晕目眩的笑太危险了。骑士抬起双手捧住他的脸，拇指几乎察觉不到地挨着颧骨：“糟糕……下次要是有人说你不会讲话，我大概不得不赌上自己的荣誉和他决斗了。”

而战士已经知道有时候从善如流是有好处的了。“你知道三盾牌敲不死人……而且我从你们那儿学过挑衅的吧？”他挨挨蹭蹭贴着骑士的嘴角嘀咕，“我开渐愈的时候要奶我啊？”

好在他们中至少会有一个人记得十二神和祈祷这回事的。骑士分开这个勉强算得上是个吻的亲密动作，拉着战士一起跪下来：“……你自己不是有战栗和浴血吗？”


	24. Chapter 24

龙骑和忍者那边奇迹般的顺利非常，打工这种事的顺利通常体现在遇到欧洲老板，随手摸一把箱子就是想要的东西，爽快结了钱走人再去下一场。

他俩顺风顺水地打下来，凑到一块儿数了一遍金币，竟然已经凑够了黑魔要求的那个数。利姆萨·罗敏萨上层甲板上晴朗起来不是开玩笑，龙骑在信使莫古力那边办委托的时候，严严实实裹着一身黑的忍者就在他背后把面罩解下来拿手扇着风喘气。

“还多出来这些，去喝一杯？”回来的龙骑拎着钱袋对他晃，忍者晒得有点晕，转头就要往沉溺海豚亭走，却被从腋下一把圈住了，以太传送发动起来的时候倒是清清楚楚听见龙骑在他耳边说了句：“这回就去我那边吧。”

清凉湿润的空气沾上他裸露在外的皮肤时，忍者才反应过来龙骑说的“我那边”指的是格里达尼亚——当然了，他可是个精灵族的枪兵不是吗。

忍者没怎么到过森之都，他和战士还有学者一样在是拉诺西亚长大，就算从前学习忍术的时候在雨林住了一阵子，那种满地魔界花和大蟾蜍的湿热地界跟黑衣森林相比还是完全两样，哪怕他不像白魔那样熟悉元灵之力，也能依稀感到这里是有什么他说不上来的东西守护着的。

他不认路，由着龙骑推着他肩膀从以太之光往低处走。

“魔女咖啡馆——以前还蛮常来这里的。”龙骑说。

忍者抬头瞧了他一眼：“一个人？”

龙骑笑得毫无破绽，耸了耸肩找了张空桌把忍者按在桌边坐下来，自己去找柜台那边拉拉菲尔族的老板娘了，不久之后回来时手里多了好些杯盘。忍者看着他变戏法似的摆了一桌：最先放下的是一小盘橡果饼干，紧跟着是可可，旁边还有一小壶枫糖；然而忍者早就嗅见了别的香味儿，龙骑这才把盛着各式烤串的碟子放下，最后是他那边的一碗鳄梨色拉。

“据说是这边猫魅族护月之民的菜谱，我猜你大概有兴趣试试？”龙骑拿叉子把碗里的红辣椒和鳄梨拨弄着分开，毫不意外忍者对他关于这些到底是红宝石番茄串着渡渡鸟胸肉还是草菇烤出来的介绍半点儿兴趣也没有，早就已经飞快地送到嘴边了。

龙骑觉得光是看就挺满足了，他自己那碗色拉多半是盐放得有点多，吃了一口就皱着眉头放下叉子从忍者那边偷了可可来喝。

忍者嘴里塞得鼓鼓的，咽了半天才能说清楚话：“你这是……你也不用减肥啊？”

谁也没在艾欧泽亚见过胖子精灵，想想好像还蛮有道理。“没有的事，只是从前常吃到就没觉得有什么新鲜的了。”龙骑简单地解释着，他看见忍者非常轻巧地把那壶可可推过来，又把他刚才偷偷推远了些的色拉连叉子一起接了过去。

这个矮个子的人类吃起什么来好像都没差，一直显得轻松自在，这样子龙骑虽说看得多了但每次还是能饶有兴致地盯着瞧，直到忍者突然放下了手里的咬了一半的橡果饼干：“……我感到了危机。”

如果说有谁的反应速度是仅次于忍者的，那多半就是龙骑了，但尽管如此龙骑也没跟上这个节奏：“你指什么？”他还在后知后觉地琢磨自己先前那句话是不是有那么点语带双关的歧义，忍者就骨碌碌地转动了视线。

“右边那一桌有个猫魅女孩在看你。你的左斜后方也有一个。”忍者说话这时候嘴唇看上去奇异地近乎静止，只有极小幅度的张合，声音却意外的清晰，“还有我背后那桌的……一个人类男孩。”

龙骑抬了抬眼；他真的不知道忍者是怎么连背后的事都能头也不回地看得清白，但还是依言转过脸去对那两位猫魅女孩儿一一送去了无可挑剔的歉意微笑。

然而忍者并没有因此就重新回到他的餐桌世界里去，反而相当认真地抬起头来：“更重要的是，你刚才说‘常吃到’，具体是个什么频率？”

“抱歉，我好像没弄明白这其中的重要之处……”

“唔，”忍者比了个忍术的手势，“这可能决定了我应该隔几天对你的门锁结个印之类的。”

就知道刚才那句话有歧义，龙骑想。他故意夸张地做出忧愁至极的样子捏了捏鼻梁，又长长叹了口气：“你总算是明白这种心情了？要知道，我可是每天都在担心自己比不过你面前的那个盘子噢？”

忍者看上去几乎可以用震惊来形容了。他没什么犹豫就把桌上的杯盘统统拨到一边，又端端正正收回手来：“那你多虑了。”

这下龙骑就显得游刃有余得多了。“你也是呀。”他眯起眼睛回答，又四下看了看终于没人偷偷瞟着他了，这才悄没声地起来从忍者对面起身挪到身边的座位去。

“刚才给黑魔寄金币过去的时候顺便还收到了战士那家伙的信。”龙骑从身上摸出一张说是信都勉强，只是简单折了两道叠成方块的纸来。

忍者习惯性地抽了抽鼻子：“写了什么？”

“字太丑看不明白……开玩笑。”龙骑举着那张纸清清嗓子，“说……不久之后，可能要拜托你当伴郎。”

“真的？”忍者冒了满头的问号凑过来要看，然而龙骑只是动了动手指让信纸立了起来。

“假的，”他在藏在纸后头忍着笑说，“只是我发自内心的不想给他当伴郎而已。”

隔壁桌的猫魅女孩儿很疑惑；为什么那边那个长头发的精灵男人把挡在脸前的信纸拿开之后好像是舔了舔嘴角的饼干屑——明明那盘橡果饼干他碰都没碰，一直是旁边那个人类小哥在吃啊？


	25. Chapter 25

暗骑又一次从脑后传来的熟悉刺痛里醒过来。他的眼睛发酸，嘴里是干燥的苦味，不同的是这次没有任何人在他面前唤醒他或是握住他的胳膊。

他在空气凝滞的地下室里挣扎着挪动手脚爬起来，扯开衣物把自己泡进蒸腾着热气的浴池里。热水很快抚慰了酸痛的关节，连一阵阵抽紧似的头痛也跟着缓和了些。

就连暗骑自己也觉得奇怪；事实上自从他来到这个世界后就鲜少梦见从前的伙伴——除去他背着谁走得艰难的那段反复重放之外——然而自从不久前梦到了一回，之后却时常在梦境里见到他们了。

“该不会是我快要去海德林那里见他们了吧……”暗骑像是要把肺挤干似的长长地呼气，“可这边还毫无头绪。”

说不定真的只能试试之前召唤所说的“干脆直接避开”的提议了，如果他能想起那时更多细节的话。暗骑捧起水拍在脸上；他回忆着近来梦到的内容倒也不太焦急，似乎是从前的记忆有条不紊地进到他入睡后的脑海，稳定地朝终点推进。

应该赶得上……只是又要经历一次那个结局而已。暗骑的手指停留在脸颊的伤疤上，要区分他和现在的骑士，这大概是除去服装武器之外最明显的标志。关于这个伤疤，他的记忆不是很确定，准确的说在对他而言世界崩毁的那天，有相当长一段时间他是没有清晰意识的：就好像上一秒他还在用套在左臂上的盾牌格开攻击，等到下一个能够清醒地找回自我的瞬间，一切就已经结束了。

暗骑靠着浴池的壁打了个寒颤；那时候的感觉——丢盔弃甲仅剩下一副脊背，夹在躯干内里陌生以太烧成的大片黑火和背后逐渐变凉的身体之间无论如何都挺不直——

他猛地站起来甩了甩头，像是能把恐慌的情绪连带着头发上的水滴一起甩出去似的，然后擦干身体回到了原先睡着的地方。

然而这一次并没有持续太久：梦境并没有如愿造访，取而代之的是楼上兵荒马乱的脚步声。哥布林战车开进屋里了吗，暗骑这么想着的时候就在上去的楼梯和召唤撞了个正着。

“你醒了！快！”风风火火跑下来的召唤抓住他胳膊就往楼上跑，大概也是半夜醒来没来得及戴上角饰，暗骑得以躲过一记尖锐物体的戳刺，却没防住召唤过于激烈地回过头去时脑后的辫子刚好甩在他脸上。

暗骑无可奈何地在脸上擦了一把：“这么急，出什么事了？”

召唤只一门心思地往上走：“没来得及看清，黑魔说‘把楼下睡着的那位拽上来’，我就下楼来找你了！”

暗骑叹了口气，然而在他还没来得及在脑子里把刚才想要尝试召唤的提议的想法推翻时，熟悉的以太波动先碰上了他的身体。

说熟悉可能还不太准确……因为那确确实实是和他曾有过的以太一模一样的。

暗骑猛地加快了步子反拽着召唤跑上楼。他先看见的是站在楼梯扶手边等待似的回过头来的黑魔，然后是被龙骑和忍者一人一边拉住的战士，最后才是大厅中央半球形庇护所清透的光辉，而学者就在施法的白魔身边书写召请小仙女的秘术。

“到底……发生什么事？他们不是去……”暗骑不用看也知道庇护所里以太波动的中心是谁。

“你以为我为什么喊你？突然就这么回来了，难道指望那边要两个人才能拉开的家伙能解释清楚？”黑魔语速比平时快，暗骑同他一起长大自然懂得这里头的情绪，也就不在意这比平时还过分一点的刻薄。

“我知道了。”暗骑答应着。召唤已经松开了他的胳膊，也没人能分出空来拦住他走进庇护所里在学者旁边站定。

“净化法也没有用，像是魇住了。”学者烦躁地咬着嘴唇，突然回头冲着战士喊，“别嚷嚷！吵死了！”

暗骑没跟着去看。他从白魔那儿把靠在她怀里的骑士接过来扶着坐稳，余光里隐约瞥见黑魔似乎是诵读了什么睡眠法术，另一边的战士就突然软倒消声，得亏龙骑和忍者拉着才没摔在地上。

原本被他扶着的骑士却突然挣动起来，大睁着双眼却并不像是清醒的样子。暗骑被这陡然加剧的以太波动刺得针扎似的头疼，想要试着叫醒骑士，对方张开嘴却没有语言上的回应，只是像被掐住了喉咙似的发出无声的悲鸣。

“他的以太好像……在改变！”召唤惊叫起来，而学者只有片刻的诧异，继而盯着暗骑肯定地补充说：“变得像是……你的。”

暗骑没有说话，仅仅是注视着骑士试图从无声的唇形里辨认出他挣扎着想要吐露的言语。

“……背回去……我们就……”骑士的双眼仍然因为缺失焦距而蒙着灰，却淌下了突如其来的眼泪。

暗骑露出了难以置信的神情。“虽说之前还想着是不是只能重新回顾一下那一段才能想到办法，”他发出一声毫无笑意的干涸笑声，“可我没说是想要用这种方式来看吧。”

“真是的，海德林在逗我吗……”暗骑挥开其他人，抓住骑士的肩膀，“醒过来！与你无关的事，有什么好怕的……那是我的人生啊！”


	26. Chapter 26

唯一值得庆幸的是，战士此刻还因为黑魔的咒语毫无意识地沉睡着，对发生了的一切一无所知。

暗骑不清楚他们还剩几颗石头没有去跪的——这很有可能是在寻求十二神的见证途中能发生的最糟糕的事，毕竟他自己没能走到那里，也就无从断言。被他抓着肩膀的骑士却也没有醒转，反而更令人焦心地睁着灰蒙蒙的眼睛沉默下来。

一个可能性闪现在暗骑脑海里。说是闪现可能也不太准确，更像是某个存放在角落从来没得到应有注意的存在，被突然卷起的风吹去了积灰从而显露出来；可能他曾经考虑过这个可能，但最终不愿接受。

那个可能性是，他来到这里并不是为了纠正什么偏差——古代魔法也好，或者只是单纯是海德林的玩笑——他出现在这里本身，就是一个错误，是从机械装置里掉出来的一环，不安放回本身的位置的话，还是只会重蹈覆辙而已。

暗骑松开了骑士的肩膀。他的手顺从着重力落下去，正好搭在骑士手背上。“不知道你还记不记得，第一次见到我的时候你批评我的那些，什么不努力、不考虑改变的可能性的失败的人……”他用力攥紧了骑士的手，又倏地松开了，“……可惜，没机会了让你道歉了。”

他猛地站起身来。学者和白魔立刻扶住了因为失去支撑而歪倒的骑士的身体，黑魔拉住了想要上前的召唤，而暗骑从他们身边走过，径直走到了战士跟前。忍者和龙骑已经没再拉着他了，这个人靠着桌子腿低着头睡得相当安稳，半点看不出平时吵吵嚷嚷的样子。

“我……”暗骑在战士面前半跪下来，“我真希望能有机会和你……”他像是要抬手，犹豫再三却并没有动，只是难得地在脸上挂起了笑——虽然看上去有些太勉强就是了。“遗憾的事太多，再多一件也无所谓了……只是有一句话，无论如何还是想问……”

暗骑却并没能立刻说出那句话。他先是用一只手捂住了嘴巴，紧接着另一只手也盖上去，像是生怕自己发出一点点抽噎的声音似的。

“……他快醒了。”黑魔站在原地说。暗骑这才点点头，迟疑着伸手摸了摸战士的侧脸，顺着下颌的线条留恋地收回手指。

“只是想问，那时候我问你的那句话……就是最后那句，”他的声音听起来精疲力竭，好像光是平复呼吸就用光了所有气力，“如果你听到的话，会怎么回答我呢……”

屋子里只有战士匀净的呼吸声，他睡得很沉，一丁点要醒来的迹象都没有。

暗骑却反而释然地笑了。“也是，我该问的人并不是这里的你啊。”他撑着膝盖站起身朝门口走去。

“诶！你要去哪？不是说需要靠我才能……”召唤想追上去，但黑魔还死死扣着他的手腕。

“啊，好消息，”暗骑回头朝他笑了笑，“你可以放个假了。”

召唤愣愣地看着暗骑走出门去。“好像……之前那么久以来看到他笑的次数，都没有刚才这一会儿多。”他喃喃地说。黑魔悄悄松开他手腕，把手藏进袖子里：“大概是因为以后都没有机会见到了吧。”

“啊？开玩笑的吧？”

“他不开玩笑的。我也不。”

没有人看见，几乎没有意识的骑士抬起了手，朝那个笔挺的背影消失的方向在虚空里抓了一把。

+++

战士也没有继续睡太久。他醒得很快，几乎是立刻回到被黑魔施法之前那副暴跳起来的样子：“你怎么突然催眠我啊！”他伸手摸了摸自己的下巴小声嘀咕，“为什么有点湿……不会是流口水了吧……”

黑魔一如既往并不接他的腔，所以战士的注意力很快就转移开了。“你们怎么还让他坐在地上？背不动啊？”他骂骂咧咧地走过去，从白魔那里把骑士拦腰抱起来往自己肩上扛，“我先带他上去，你们等我一下。”

“……你不问问暗骑去哪了？”龙骑突然出声说。

战士已经走到楼梯拐角，一脸疑惑地回过头来：“我知道啊？刚才梦到一个人……大概是未来的我吧，反正看起来和我差不多的样子。‘你们留他够久了，那家伙差不多也该来找我们了吧’……他是这么跟我说的。”他有点吃力地把骑士又往肩上扛了扛，喘了口气继续说，“所以让你们等我一下。暗骑他自己一个人孤零零地到我们这儿来，是那个我太没用了。要是不能把那家伙比下去，我可咽不下这口气……所以至少暗骑回去的时候，我们得送送他，对吧？”

他向来说什么就决定是什么，也没再留下等其他人的反应，径自带着骑士上楼去了。虽然十二神还没有跪完，但他已经不像一开始那样连骑士这身盔甲怎么解都不知道了。战士三下两下把这蚌壳剥开再拉来毛毯盖上——他学会得再多也学不会细心因此那毯子还没完全抖开更别说掖好了——又红着耳根飞快地亲了亲骑士的嘴角。

“我去送送他，你就趁现在睡懒觉吧。等我回来的时候你最好醒了……要我一个人准备那个，以太烙印什么的……我可弄不来。”


	27. Chapter 27

暗骑从田园郡走出来的时候，后记门外一点风都没有，好像连空气都停滞了，唯一在流动的只有覆在他周身肉眼可见厚重的暗黑之力。

原本这附近常见的鸟兽虫蛇，甚至瞎转悠的魔导先锋也全都不见踪影。先前他走的时候从鸟棚里牵了骑士的陆行鸟出来，和从前他那只一模一样连毛色都一点没变——这没什么意外的，既然他不会给陆行鸟喂果子染色，那和他是同一人的骑士自然也不会。

暗骑吹响鸟笛，叫出陆行鸟坐上去继续往东边飞了。他依稀回想起一些关于鸟棚的事情，从前的时候似乎只有白魔热衷于喂鸟，而又往往因为不能成功染出想要的颜色而十分沮丧，学者看不下去，抱着书本纸笔闷头算了一宿，第二天顶着黑眼圈塞给她一份清清楚楚地写着每种颜色该怎么喂的详细清单。

来这个世界之后暗骑似乎听到召唤问过一次有没有果子可以用来染鸟，被骑士用“果子不可以拿出来，要防着忍者误食”这样的理由抱歉地拒绝了。当时黑魔似乎露出了某种觉得有趣的玩味表情，他问召唤：“你想染什么颜色？”暗骑猜想这大概是有一点“说不定我能帮你争取一下”的意思在里面，因为他看见黑魔在召唤乐滋滋地回答说“当然是和我的风衣一样的绿色啊”之后黑着脸走开了。

暗骑想着笑了一声，回过神来已经到了高处。“谢了。”他从陆行鸟上下来，拍了拍鸟甲又把鸟笛挂了上去，“之后你主人会来接你……吧。”

陆行鸟发出“咕哎——”的叫声，低下头来拿喙蹭蹭他的脸。我又回来了，暗骑这么想着；也就如同他想的那样，这里甚至没有负责观察亚历山大机神城的哥布林监察员在，只有一个发光的入口——那成丛的光柱颜色并非是和同伴一起触碰时的蓝白色，而是显而易见地泛着黄绿。

是给他一个人的入口。

“看来是猜对了。海德林真是……完完全全地骗了我一回。”暗骑说着回头看了一眼，龙堡内陆低地空无一物，远远能见到田园郡无声的大门。

他闭上眼睛朝那丛光柱伸出手，用自身的以太发起了共鸣，只是这一次他没有在传送带来的熟悉眩晕后睁开眼睛，取而代之的是默不出声的等待：如果他的猜测真的不错的话，迎接他的应该会是……

“都别发呆啊，我要上了！”

是没错的了。暗骑睁开眼，战士站在他前面一步远的地方从至尊亚历山大身上收回视线回过头看着他。

暗骑脑中的记忆苏醒过来。

听说……

“听说骑士会比较吃力，你没问题吧？”

战士的声音和他记忆里的完全重合在一起。暗骑终于确信自己的猜测是完全正确的了，但又在确信的同时感到无端的失望：这是属于他的伙伴，但又是记忆里的伙伴，并非真正站在他身边，只是被海德林送来的装有预设性格和行动模式的皮囊。他是因为形状不合而被崩出轨道的齿轮，不得不被重新碾磨过才能安放回该在的位置。

说是考验也好，或者干脆就是他妈的该死的流程也罢。暗骑举起了大剑，红黑的暗黑之力迅速地包覆了全身，隔着这一层看上去他脸上的笑意又显得有几分歪斜。

“我不知道骑士会怎么样，但现在站在这里的人是我。”他对战士说，但同时又再清楚不过地知道那并不是战士本人，只能算是对着那个方向说，“要试就尽管试试看啊……海德林。”

+++

“他的以太好像突然探查不到了……诶？你去哪里？”努力辨认以太气息的召唤大跨步地跟上突然转了个方向的战士，而战士指了指前面：“在那边！我喊朋友来帮忙了，往他那里去就是！”

黑魔露出了显而易见的“你居然还有除了龙骑之外的朋友吗？”的表情，然而在看到那个来帮忙的朋友时却不得不用意外的眼神看向战士。

站在他们视线前方稍远处的是个拉拉菲尔族，身上挂着拳套，手里的缰绳牵着属于骑士的那只陆行鸟。武僧还是一副根本不打算开口的样子，甚至说不清他到底在看着谁，只是朝着他们的方向默默点头。

忍者很是欣喜地窜了过去，正打算来个好久不见的寒暄却被跟上来的龙骑拉住了后衣领：“情况特殊，现在不是打招呼的时候吧？”高个子的枪兵蹲下来才能和武僧好好说话，“暗骑在这附近？”

武僧摇摇头，紧接着又点了点。他在女孩子们关爱的注视下用了快把战士急得能原地打出钢铁旋风的时间，困难的吐出三个字：“……在这等。”

而他们并没有等太久。暗骑出现的时候跪在地上，剑插在土里。战士靠过去时听见他在笑，笑了几声却又戛然而止，低声骂了句脏话——战士都不知道他还会骂脏话的。

“我就知道……怎么可能多出一个……”暗骑试图拄着剑站起来的时候，武僧刚好出现在他视野里。这让他立刻怔住了。然后他抬起头来，离他最近的是战士，身后站着龙骑和忍者，再后面是学者和白魔，黑魔一如既往在最远的地方压着帽子只露出一只莫测的眼睛。

暗骑突然就站不住了似的。少了暗黑之力的覆盖，他又毫不设防地没有露出戒备神情时，脸庞看上去和骑士倒真的没有那么多差别。战士走到他近跟前像是想说点什么，却突然转过身半蹲下来。

“……上来吧！”他把自己的后背露给暗骑说。

+++

召唤回去的时候，骑士正从楼上下来，看上去格外茫然，像是不知道自己在哪里似的。这个热心人赶在他一脚踩空从楼梯上滚下来之前开着疾跑冲上去稳住了他，才回头捡地上的刚才甩手扔掉的魔导书。

“他们都去送暗骑啦！”召唤捡了书，抱怨着在台阶上坐下来，“我也想知道他怎么样了啊！但黑魔非要我立刻马上回来看你还把传送票据贴在我脸上……对了，你醒了感觉怎么样？脸色看起来很差诶有哪里难受吗？现在要一起过去找他们吗，还是你继续休息一会儿？”

骑士总算也像暗骑之前那样感受了一下这位的连珠炮，他摇了摇头做了个“慢点说”的手势，也跟着在召唤旁边矮一阶的楼梯上坐下了。

“我看到了……他之前经历过的事情。”骑士这么解释说。

召唤露出了对正常人来说有点夸张的痛心神情：“我知道，你那时候……连以太都变得像他的了！”

骑士只能眨眨眼表示对此并不知情。“他刚来的时候我经常想，到底发生了什么事才会让我变成他的样子……现在觉得，比起灾难，更像是海德林在开玩笑。”

召唤想到暗骑也说了类似于海德林的玩笑这样的话，但没出声，只能用力点头示意骑士继续说下去。

“他进到了不该出现的时空门里……意思是，本来应该有的时空门中并不包含他撞上的那一个。就像是个错误，然后他在那个多出来的错误里旁观了这个错误导致的一切，大家都……”

骑士停顿了一下，因为召唤明显地缩了缩肩膀。“错误的时空门消失之后，他……”骑士不知道怎么形容他背着战士走那一段，只能含糊其辞地略过，“他想要救同伴，也是在那个时候领悟到了负面情感的力量……后来就来到了这里。”

“你说话比黑魔还难懂……”召唤皱着眉头，“总之是因为那个坏掉的时空门，他被送到这里来了？”

“抱歉，我对叙述实在不太擅长。大概是你说的那样吧。事到如今细究也没有意义，希望他能……”

“我们去找其他人吧！”召唤突然抓住骑士的肩膀打断了他，“现在立刻过去的话，说不定还能再见到暗骑的！”

骑士愣了愣，然后稳稳地把召唤的手从自己肩上拿了下来。“对不起，不能答应你。我想现在这样是最好的，因为，”他握着召唤的手露出了真心实意的歉疚神情，“如果我是他的话，在最后一定不想看到我……也不想看到你。”

+++

战士在往东走，他记得暗骑似乎说过最后他们到了一个很冷的地方，呼吸的时候会看到白雾——从这里出发的话，他能想到的就只有库尔札斯西部高地的雪原了。暗骑的盔甲很扎人，硌得他露出的肩背一阵阵刺痛。

他们谁都没说话，默不作声地往前走。战士突然有点想见见另一个自己——暗骑所熟知的那一个。他不确定能不能朝一张和自己一模一样的脸上锯三个裂石飞环什么的；他就是有点气另一个自己，可能比有点还要多很多个一点。

战士还想起暗骑似乎说过当时他背着自己走的时候是越背越沉的，但这会儿却没有那种感觉，反而好像越走就越是轻飘飘的，身体和灵魂都去了海德林的怀抱似的。

那倒也不错，战士想，其他人应该在那里等他吧。

走出山道的时候，西部高地永不停歇的雪瞬间扑在脸上。暗骑在他背上动了动，这让战士意识到自己背着的不是一团以太——这重量作为人类来说已经太勉强了。

“你们……终于来接我了吗？”暗骑的声音从他肩头很近的地方传过来。

战士转过身去，让他背上的暗骑能面对着所有同伴。白魔的庇护所在他们身边展开，雪花融在上面的样子非常好看。

“嗯。”战士说。他感到有什么温热的东西顺着他后颈淌进了上衣里——然后耳边的呼吸声突然消失了；他不必回头看，也知道背上是空无一物了，但淌进他衣服里的眼泪却没有跟着消失，而是在雪原的风里变得蜇人似的冷。

战士抱着脑袋在雪地里蹲下来。“我想回家，”他声音闷在自己的臂弯里，“我想吃他做的皇家蒸蛋了。”


	28. Chapter 28

暗骑睡了很长时间。海德林的世界里没什么衡量的标准，再加上饥饿感的缺失，他只能凭空猜测大概有艾欧泽亚的两天那么久。

他从回归的那一刻起就陷入沉睡了，以太的光包裹了他。暗骑甚至没法从记忆里找出另一段安稳至此的睡眠，像是回到最早最早的时候，还没有暗黑之力每个夜晚在血管里沸腾，让他骨肉被灼烤似的酸疼。

里外都是仿佛新生的空白。暗骑舒服得想要叹息，甚至希望就这么永远地睡下去，却还是醒了过来。

醒来的原因是感受到落在身上的视线。这感觉很是奇怪，像是谁的目光会有实体似的，一丝丝一寸寸带着莫名的热度蹭过他的脸。

暗骑睁开眼睛，看到战士就坐在旁边看着他。我能再睡回去么？他几乎立刻就后悔自己醒过来了，重新又紧闭上了眼。可惜即便这么做了也没法像之前睡得那么惬意了；暗骑躺在那儿心悬着不上不下的，他以为战士会开个玩笑说句什么“你是和那俩处太久了跟着变幼稚了吗”之类的玩笑话，可战士没有。

战士没有开玩笑，甚至没说任何话，只是很普通地叹了口气。

也可以说这很不普通就是了。暗骑的记忆里好像没什么战士会叹气的印象，无论是现在在他旁边坐着久违的这一个还是先前刚有过一段相处的那一个。这个认知除了让他觉得心脏被揪紧似的难受之外没有任何意义，几乎把在这个世界与从前同伴重聚的喜悦都压了下去。

如果换成是骑士的话，应该总有办法安抚吧？暗骑闭着眼感受体内突然涨起来的暗黑之力——负面情感带给他力量，也让他无法顺利做出许多对从前的自己来说理所当然的事。

“你要是觉得真的别扭，我就先到别处去……只是暂时去一下。”原本叹着气的战士突然说。

暗骑被他吓到，猛地坐了起来。“没有，就是……”他咬了咬嘴唇把对面过于笔直的视线避了开去，“有点尴尬也是难免的吧。”

毕竟因为某些说不清的原因一个人被扔去了二周目，自以为孤注一掷地做了好些傻事，直到不久前与从前的同伴重聚才被告知自己所做的事他们全都看在眼里……这已经不是一般的尴尬可以形容的了吧，暗骑越想就越是觉得不能再想，巴不得就在这个男人面前原地再死一次——天啊，战士在这儿看到他对骑士说“给你剧透一下未来，我和他有以太烙印”的时候到底是什么感想？

战士为难地看着他：“没别的意思，你管这……叫有点儿？”

暗骑在对方双手比划了这么一下之后才发现自己周围早就是厚厚一层流动的红黑色暗黑实体，半点藏不住。战士见他吃惊，又突然笑了起来：“这样子也不错啊！从前跟个蚌壳似的，谁知道你成天想什么。”

言下之意是……暗骑摇摇头把这个想法甩出去，这人的脑子里根本没有潜台词这个概念，他都见过两个版本了竟然还会多想，真是自乱阵脚了。

“想什么是我的事，和你也没什么关系吧……”暗骑只觉得这会儿实在不是个谈话的状态，就想走开自己待一会儿，没想到战士会突然扣他手腕。

“怎么可能没关系，”战士手伸过来连暗黑之力都要绕路走，“明明想的就是我的事吧！”

暗骑给他这一记直球正正打在脸上人都懵了，本能地抽手退了两步，还没来得及说话，就看见一根链子拴上来，整个人就给拖了过去。

有那么一秒，暗骑有点怀念他还是骑士的时候，至少钢铁意志能让他不被死斗拖着走。战士拖了他过去之后就松开链子拽住他的手：“……和那个傻子有的没的说了那么多，现在听我说两句就不行吗！因为我没有在你这蚌壳难得开口的时候听到你问的最后那一句，就不给我补上回答的机会了吗！”

暗骑愣了好一会儿才反应过来那个“傻子”说的是谁，刚想笑的时候突然也意识到在吃另一个自己的味这点上他好像也没什么嘲笑的立场。他没说话，但周身环绕的暗黑之力肉眼可见地淡下去了——这大约就是可以的意思，而战士显然也发现了这一点，他抓着暗骑的肩膀，而对方动也不动地稳稳站着等他回答了。

那个回答只有一个字而已。战士一个“好”字都到了喉咙口，而暗骑看着他的眼神却没法聚焦似的，就好像他已经等得有点太久花了眼，已经不知道在等什么但依旧还在等着。

战士咬了咬牙，欺身过去就按住了暗骑的后脑。他算好了暗骑一定会推他，另一只手不由分说地把暗骑推他的手按在自己胸口上。

他在这个世界看着暗骑在那边一举一动的时候有多后悔，现在就有多耐心地去打开这个封口蚌壳的牙关。战士扣着暗骑脑袋的手滑到对方僵硬后颈用力按揉着，他俩挨得太近，近到暗骑淌下来的眼泪能沾湿他的脸。

战士松开暗骑的手去给他擦——他早注意到那双本来是在推拒的手已经颤颤地揪着他胸前的衣料了。

想把他嵌到胸口里那样抱紧——这样的想法一闪而过，而在那之前还有应该认认真真说清楚的话。

“我没来得及听到你当时问的，但后来每一次你问他的时候，每一次我都在这里回答过了……所以现在别说什么这是你一个人的事了。”

战士等到暗骑点了头，才重新凑过去咬上对方的嘴唇。这回他没费什么力气就撬开了紧闭的牙关。战士尝到一点苦，但不像是从探进去的舌尖上传来的，而更像是摒开了所有别的感官，能径直从暗骑退缩的舌面上尝出他内里的焦苦似的。

一声喟叹被战士咽进了喉咙里。他也分不出他们究竟是谁在叹息，只是慢慢用上力气搂紧了暗骑。可能还是晚了，战士暗暗地想，但又没觉得有太多想追回的遗憾——毕竟在这里，将来的时间比过去他们所经历过和错过的都要多得多，而比起那个喜欢顺口的柔和糖果的笨蛋，他自认有足够坚实的胸膛——

——“你这刺刺拉拉的盔甲扎得真疼，不过没关系，就算给我脸上划了疤，”战士怀抱半点没松，抵着暗骑的颈窝低声说，“也刚好和你凑一对就是了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文到此完结！后面是三个番外→


	29. Not too long ago

“你得给我当伴郎，等一下就去买衣服。”学者说。她看着半张着嘴的战士，不耐烦地跺了跺脚，“瞪什么眼，难不成你还想当伴娘吗？”

那当然必须是不想的。

战士蹭着她的传送一起到了乌尔达哈。这个地方对他来说并不熟悉，就像学者突然冒出来的以太烙印对象一样莫名其妙。

“所以到底是谁要和你……”他打量着街道问，因为太阳很大不得不眯起眼睛。学者没生气也没直接回答，只是伸出手指了指：“就在那边。”

战士顺着她指的方向看过去；然后那只手就不得不变成抓握的形状，把他的脸从街口一群漂亮得让人很难挪开眼的猫女那儿掰回正确的方向。

“哪一个？”战士在太阳服装店柜台前勉强辨认出一男一女的两个人类，而学者已经朝那边跑过去了——拉住了那位看起来似乎是白魔法师的女性的手。

所以这多半就是答案了，战士随手擦了把汗，兴趣缺缺但还是跟了过去。白魔身后两步远站着的男性在和学者简单地打过招呼后就退到一边，看上去有那么片刻的茫然，然而当战士走近的时候，他很快转过身把视线笔直地投过来。

于是战士被沙都灼热日光下银色盔甲的反光狠狠晃到了眼睛。

几乎就在一瞬间，就有什么可疑的液体刷地顺着他的脸淌下来了——这把正要向他行礼、连裙子都已经提起来的白魔吓了一跳，而学者看到之后笑得鼻子都皱了起来。

“哦，他这是嫉妒我，还嫉妒到哭呢。”她好不容易忍住笑，板着脸说。

去你的！战士在心里怒骂，他忙着揉眼睛，有什么深蓝色的东西递到面前也就顺手接过来不管不顾地擦了擦眼睛和脸。等到终于没有什么会折射光线的玩意儿阻挡视线了，战士这才看清面前站得笔直正打量他的就是刚才晃到他的那家伙。

“你的？”他举起手里那块好像还绣着什么图案的蓝色方块布，收获到对方一个简单的点头。

这就必须得找点茬了。“大老爷们的东西，还……绣花？”

对方用相当轻的声音清了清嗓子：“那个是……骑士团的东西上都有的图案。”

战士好像突然明白自己为什么对乌尔达哈毫无好感了。他刚想继续说点什么，学者不知从哪掏出了书典，一个书角就硬邦邦磕在他腰上：“别给我丢人！现在，要么道谢，要么道歉，还有，不管你选哪个，能先把东西还给人家吗？”

白魔捂着嘴笑了。战士这才发现他还把那手帕抓在手里，而骑士只是低头对学者表示没关系——该死，这家伙怎么连睫毛都是这么晃瞎眼的金色啊？还在冲他眨？

莫名其妙又挨了一书角地战士回过神来，赶紧把蓝手帕扔到骑士朝他伸了好一会儿的手里。这真是尴尬爆了，他只想立刻传送回利姆萨罗敏萨：如果说非要瞎，他宁可去用脸接他的好兄弟龙骑和他那个小个子忍者的闪光弹也不想站在这里被——

“就白色吧？我觉得骑士他比较称白……”白魔指着柜台里面试着挑选。

“绝对不行！”战士大声打断了她，“会瞎的！”

所有人包括店老板都转过来看着他。

学者看起来像是想拿书把他夹成薄片儿然后扔给小仙女当一次性擦澡巾的样子——如果小仙女真的需要擦澡的话。“你知道吗，我真的有点后悔带你出来了，”她的语气已经变得危险起来，“要知道一开始我可是本着多年交情才给你这个机会的！”

“什么机会？”战士不假思索地问，然而他的直觉在尖叫报警告诉他万万不该脱口问出这个问题。

白魔挽起学者的手笑得很温柔：“没有听说过吗？据说婚礼上双方的伴郎伴娘，会有很大机会发展成罗曼蒂克的关系哦。”

骑士突然发出一阵被呛住似的猛烈咳嗽。

“我真不敢相信，你居然想给我……”战士艰辛地找回自己的下巴，“……相亲？”

学者飞了个利索的眼刀给他：“不然还有谁？龙骑和忍者需要吗？”

“这么多年的交情呢！黄衫队和海关的交情呢！”

“我难道不是在为我交情最深厚的朋友，别往旁边看，就是你，着想吗？”

“是的，所以听到她的请求我也特地拜托了最适合结婚的朋友陪我一起来。”

那个背盾牌的小子很可能会死于反复呛咳，战士发自内心地想。他翻了个白眼，听到骑士俯身到白魔耳边小声询问：“……不是说因为黑魔毫不犹豫地拒绝，武僧又完全没在听你说话，没有办法才让我来的吗？”

白魔拍了拍他的手臂：“可是，这两件事并不矛盾呀。他们俩不肯来是事实，想和你结婚的少女能从这条街的市场这头排到圣柜堂那一头也是事实吧？”

说实话，战士的确觉得有人和他一起吃瘪能让现实变得不那么残酷。而学者只是简单地摆了摆手：“反正马上就是一家人了，你们俩也会比较有共同话题，不是吗？”

是个鬼啊！拜托，他们能有什么共同话题？被放生是种怎样的感受？

而骑士显然尴尬到快要落荒而逃了，他指了指别的方向：“这里没有其他事的话，我就先去雕金匠行会取订做你们永结同心戒指的材料了。”

白魔微笑着点头表示感谢，而学者在骑士刚松了口气往外走去的时候推了战士一把：“你也去，别在这里碍事。”

天知道她怎么这么大力气，差点把毫无准备的骑士撞个跟头的战士悲痛地想，而他在这个长成环套环的奇异城市里好不认路，只能硬着头皮跟着走。

“我猜……关于被AOE打OT之类的事，你大概不会有什么共鸣？”

战士被骑士突然出声吓了一跳：“不，事实上我那边最能群的人多半是我……不，等等，重点不是这个！”他花了一句话的功夫才意识到什么，“你不会是真的在尝试她们说的什么共同话题吧？”

骑士很明显地愣了一下。“呃，我不太擅长聊天……所以才觉得听她们的比较好。”

“其实我们完全可以就这么过去，什么也不用说，”战士随便地摆了摆手，“反正她们不会知道的。”

骑士思考了一会儿，表示认同地点了点头。战士跟着他沉默地穿过王政厅那几个圆环，心想这家伙真的是挺不会聊天的——倒不是说他想听骑士给他介绍乌尔达哈的这这那那，这位当导游多半也是报个地名就没下文了的类型。

他在一模一样的地毯上走得无聊又无事可做，就偏头去看走在他侧前方一步专心领路的骑士。如果战士没看错的话这家伙好像耳尖有点红，当然那也可能只是因为方才外面太阳很大或者被他自己那头短金毛的发梢扫的。“那什么，我猜你会不会碰巧也经常被放生？”

骑士茫然地回过头来的时候，战士才发现自己不知道什么毛病，居然出声继续刚才那个尴尬的共同话题了。“就是学者那家伙啦，经常放着我不管，自己打得高兴得不得了……还说什么有小仙女在，简直……”

他有点说不下去，思考着这个人大概真的自带什么谈话尴尬属性，而骑士过来好一会儿才反应过来似的睁大了眼睛：“……白魔没那么做过。事实上如果她偶尔那么做的话，我自己也可以撑一阵子。”

战士目瞪口呆地看着骑士举起剑盾低声咏唱着什么，然后感到一阵暖光带着些羽毛似的漂浮物从他自己头顶打着旋落下来。

“靠，你这胸……“战士仔细体会了一下，”可别让学者知道你比她大。”

接下来他们反而能稍微不那么尴尬地聊一会儿。战士讲了一点学者的事——不全是坏话和抱怨的；而骑士对白魔显然是十分尊重的那一种。他还提到了黑魔，想起之前AOE的话题的战士不由得产生了一点微妙的同情。

他内心深处不得不承认这可能不是他第一印象中那么糟糕的伙伴关系。骑士在雕金行会取到材料之后当着他的面叮叮当当敲了两枚戒指，正打算回去找白魔和学者的时候却被从外面回来的杰林斯在王政厅门口堵个正着——而拒绝一个许久不见兴致勃勃想要聊一聊的总长显然是很困难的。

骑士困扰的表情大概维持了不到两秒就想到什么似的转过头来，然后拉起战士的手把两枚戒指按进他手心里。

“抱歉，就交给你了。”他小声说着点了点头，“到时礼堂见吧。”

战士看了看那位显然有很多话想说的骑士团总长，简略地点了头。他边走边琢磨刚才那句话听起来好像哪里不对，等到想明白的时候他突然意识到两件事：这对戒指好像不应该这么烫手；以及，他似乎的的确确是在这个乌尔达哈的什么见鬼的回廊迷路了。

后来他拿到了一套铁锈红的伴郎礼服。再后来，他在礼堂看见了那个害他迷路让他很想打一架的家伙。战士开始觉得可能不是颜色的错了；他还是觉得亮到晃眼，而骑士身上伴郎礼服的天上蓝显然是无辜的。


	30. 当同一件事被用三种方式表达的时候

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一周目的龙忍番外

“来，到我这儿来。”

龙骑坐在庭院大门下的台阶上。原本蹲在墙头上的忍者瞥了他一眼，身影倏地从原地消失，几乎是同时伴随着砰的一声和一团烟雾出现在龙骑敞开的怀抱里。 虽然清楚那团烟雾只不过是视觉上的效果，龙骑还是忍不住呛咳了几声，吹得忍者头顶翘起来的头发直晃悠。对于他一个精灵来说，人类的身材拿胳膊圈起来毫不费力，而忍者在人类中也算是矮小的那一类了——大约比骑士要矮上小半头吧。

他把小个子的人类青年又往怀里按了按紧，接着把下巴朝他发旋那儿抵下去。

龙骑一直是个特别会读气氛的人——只有知道什么时候是风景的人，才能在最准确的时机去煞一煞。

“我会比你活得久。”他抓着忍者的肩膀，“人类的寿命……”

“比精灵短。”忍者打断他说，“而且我和你也不是第一次说到这件事来着。”

龙骑想了很久也没想起他从前有和忍者讨论过寿命这个话题，虽然他认为存在寿命差的种族之间如果萌生了爱情，这显然是迟早需要谈论而且避无可避的。

“上一次是什么时候？”龙骑放弃了思考。他很清楚自己并不像战士那样是个一杯倒并且之后会乱说话的类型所以排除了所有与酒精相关的理智扰乱因素，那么剩下的选项恐怕不多，“要是我在那种时候和你说这些，我作为伴侣可就太不体贴了。”

忍者坐在他腿上闷笑。“你从我嘴里套不出话的，”他转过脸对龙骑眨眨眼，“我可是忍者。”而龙骑拉下他的面罩：“那也不错……至少我不知道的事，也不会有其他人知道。”

要不是战士刚好要出门并且在他们背后发出一声斧头砸到脚的憋屈叫声，他绝对不会仅仅舔湿了嘴唇就停下的。

至于那个笨蛋被砸到的脚，没关系，他已经听见骑士往外跑的时候盔甲的哐哐声了。

+++

龙骑回想起刚认识忍者的时候对方还没开始学那些奇怪的东方忍术也没裹上现在这样严严实实的忍服还成天戴着面罩。那会儿这个年轻人还是个双剑师，绑着头巾身上没挂几块布，露了几大截贴了纹饰的腰背还有一大截紧绷绷的小腿。

龙骑敲着酒杯看人类青年在沉溺海豚亭四处大厅打听什么委托的情报，心想这人穿成这样怎么还没因为让人产生性骚扰行为的冲动作为潜在威胁被抓起来。

他舔了舔嘴唇心想，如果今天把不到，明天去斧术师行会修行的时候就顺便和黄衫队举报一下好了。

结果他过去的时候，那时候还是双剑师的忍者比他还快地回过头来。“嘿，我见过你。”他手里拿着的好像是同桌的酒客点的生姜饼干，嘴边甚至沾着饼干末，“你的脸挺让人难忘的……以防你误会，这是赞赏的意思。”

“鉴于我不可能见过你这么……有趣的家伙却毫无印象，”龙骑弯起嘴角，“可以把你刚才的话理解为搭讪么？”

忍者歪了歪头：“如果我说可以？”

“那就糟糕了，”龙骑咧开嘴，露出的齿列闪着些微的寒光，“毕竟被人抢先搭讪，对男人来说可是了不得的屈辱啊。”

+++

龙骑到很久之后都没想明白，那天他们都说到这一步了，居然还没在沉溺海豚亭就近开个房。

他在斧术师行会的游学结束之后去了库尔札斯，后面还跟着个身上没几块布露着大半肩膀和腹背还有一大截光裸小腿冻得直哆嗦的忍者。

在占星台逗留的时候，忍者时不时会消失一阵——考虑到他们似乎没有任何书面上甚至口头上的约定，忍者每次都会回来已经是个奇迹了——回来的时候总是带着新的忍术。

龙骑想他不应该和一个寿命比自己短的人类做出什么一起变强一起冒险的约定，但还是忍不住问：“你学的那些东方术法，能不能让我见识见识？”

忍者看上去像是挺意外的。“还不太熟练，不过你想看的话……”他拉着龙骑绕去了角落里的一间雪屋，“我就试试看吧。”

忍者原地跺了几下脚试图缓解寒意，然后抬起双臂摆出结印的手势。或许是雪原的低温，又或许只是单纯的不熟练，龙骑专注地盯着他动作，却看到忍者头顶嘭地出现一只兔子。

这真的，不是一般的可爱。

他伸手想要摸蹲在忍者头顶团团打转的兔子，而那只穿着袍子戴着帽子的小家伙却像出现的时候一样突然地消失不见了，于是他的手就刚好落在忍者头顶。

比起或许会被他失手扼杀的小动物的柔软，现在这蓬勃甚至有点扎手的手感可能更好，让他被低温与冰雪掩埋的想要触摸更多的冲动再次从心底复活。“你觉得冷吗？”龙骑从手心底下感到忍者在剧烈地发抖。

“差劲……”

“嗯？”龙骑俯下身子凑近了些，好去听清忍者低着脑袋的嘀咕，“你说什么？”

“这兔子是我搞砸了我的忍术才会出现的。”忍者飞快地说，龙骑甚至只来得及试着宽慰他一句“以后会变好的”他就截断了话头径自说下去，“忍术也好，和你的事也好……是我太差劲的话，要花多久才能做到你说的变好？”

如果说这时候龙骑还能很镇定地梳理逻辑组织语言去开解的话，那也只是因为忍者还有一句话没有说完。

矮个子的人类青年终于抬起头看着龙骑的眼睛。龙骑试图从他脸上寻觅一些打湿的痕迹，但忍者已经飞快地在脸上擦了一把。

“我的以后，没有你的那么长啊。”他仰着头对他说。

他忍耐了许久的不可名状的念想一股脑地冲出来，撞得他皮肤紧绷浑身发痛。

龙骑觉得忍者的下唇含在嘴里的时候就像是一块将将要融的冰，只要拿口舌的温度去含吮就会化成一滩可以咽进肚里永不分离的水。

而他好像已经渴了很久很久了。

忍者有比他能想象出的还要柔韧灵敏的身体，以至于让事情变得很微妙——从龙骑原本想要试着做出的并不擅长的承诺，变得像是他擅长到不行的单纯用身体取悦彼此的互动。

“我一直想知道……你到底多大？”龙骑问这个无论是身材还是脸都显得格外年轻的忍者，而人类青年收紧了双腿环住他的腰给身体寻找一个着力点，又扶住他肩颈撑起自己俯视着他。

“对你来说可能没有……但作为人类我已经成年了。”他低下头去亲吻龙骑的眉骨，“你不是在犯罪，放心吧。”

龙骑托着他紧实的臀肉，作为回应，把自己深深地埋进那个轻巧得不可思议的身体里去。

结果龙骑最后也没能说出什么承诺的话来，但又有种奇妙的笃定。他帮着忍者把那些有跟没有差不多的布片儿挂回身上，心想这破冰屋真不是个地方，没有躺的地方就算了，甚至连一面能靠上去又不会被冰到的墙都没有，得亏他是个精灵而忍者又足够轻巧，就这么托抱着好歹也能办事。

忍者蹲在坐具上就着这冰屋里唯一一个火盆伸出手烤火。龙骑正想要带他去巨龙首营地那边找个大一点的旅馆歇歇，或许还应该给他叫一份热乎乎的炖菜——忍者却突然从矮小的椅子上跳了下来。

“我修行的地点不可以透露，但你要是去葡萄酒港的码头那边，我就能知道你来了……”矮个子的人类青年抓着脑后的头发，“……我是说，万一你想要找我……”

龙骑对左顾右盼的忍者露出微笑：“哦？难道我还会因为魔界花去那里吗？”

+++

事实上后来龙骑还有点怀念忍者那套哪儿都没遮住的布条似的衣服，因为完成修行之后的忍者穿得像是要把之前的都补回来一样，严丝合缝的只露一双眼睛。

龙骑大叹可惜，人穿衣服怎么能把好看的地方都遮住。

忍者听了歪着头瞥他：“所以你从不戴头盔？”

心意相通也就是这么回事了吧，龙骑心满意足搭着忍者的肩膀一同往葡萄酒港走，结果那边莫名其妙乱成一团。

龙骑至少扶了四位险些跌倒的女性——其中三位或许都是故意往他那儿摔的——然后在骚乱的中心看到了拄着斧头显然是刚打完一场的战士。

龙骑懒得听这个他认识的时候还是个斧术师的家伙解释什么连自己都没搞懂的原初之魂的故事，但冒险者的故事从来都从组队开始，显然也刚完成了修行的战士带着他们回利姆萨·罗敏萨认识了学者，这也不过是冒险的第一步——虽然他们不久之后就在乌尔达哈认识了另一个轻锐小队从而结成了一个完整的满编小队就是了。

总之一切都十分顺利，而当一切都十分顺利的时候，人们往往会认为一切都理所应当，想不起去做出什么承诺。

龙骑觉得可以在有生之年，准确的说是忍者的有生之年都这么过下去，和伙伴们生活在自己的房屋里，接取委托，探索迷宫或者讨伐魔物，也会在闲暇的时候置办家具，打理庭院，做一些普通人日常生活里的那些事。

他觉得不像学者和白魔那样举行以太烙印的仪式也没关系，虽然她们一同穿着礼裙披着长长头纱从花毯另一头牵着手走来的画面实在是美得让人好像被连灌三口生命活性法或者一个天赐祝福。龙骑悄悄看了一眼忍者，而后者边鼓掌边盯着那个专为典礼制作的巨大蛋糕眼都不眨。

这样就很好了，他想他们可以不需要什么仪式和承诺就这样一起生活下去，但他们之间并不像他认为的那样从未有过任何关于将来的承诺，只是他发现得有点迟——忍者的烟雾弹已经笼罩了他。

龙骑从来不知道从战士跪下去到被牵制的巨大敌人转过身来的这一小段时间能被拉得这么长。忍者的烟雾他再熟悉不过了，只不过是视觉上的障眼法，他曾经许多次在缩地之术的烟雾过后出现在他怀里，那团烟没有气味也没有温度——而唯独这一次，龙骑想，原来烟雾弹有这么呛，呛得他满眼都是泪。

他终于意识到他们之间有一个被反复提起的承诺，可能提起了有三次那么多。

第一次的时候，忍者说，我的以后没有你的那么长。

第二次的时候，忍者说，我知道你会比我寿命长。

第三次的时候，忍者给了他一个烟雾弹，要他比他活得更久。


	31. 星芒节的礼物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 逆行坦克车警告！  
> 战骑前提下的骑战H

海雾村的雪一整个星芒节都不会停，这可能是艾欧泽亚的某种魔法吧。

装饰屋子和圣诞树这件事通常被女孩子们包办，今年她们还拉上召唤一起帮忙，需要挂到高处的物件就由他指挥着迦楼罗来完成，至于这有蛮神之名的召唤兽身上挂着缎带嘴里叼着彩球拼命扑腾翅膀的时候是怎样的心情，下面站着的人类就不得而知了。

龙骑天还没黑就拉着忍者要出去，并且对再三回头向骑士确认会不会有星芒节大餐的忍者灌输说“反正星芒节不是烤渡渡鸟就是奶油蛋糕在哪儿都一样”，搞得骑士十分怀疑人生：为什么只能做制作笔记和秘籍里写了的菜谱，这是什么诅咒吗？

而黑魔在严格把关星芒节的装修经费和品质，确保不会再不小心买到什么空的礼盒，上面还写着“像打空了技力的战士一样不讨人喜欢”这样的说明。可能是节日的魔法，就算是黑魔也觉得心情不错，甚至主动去和战士说：“没关系，我们没人能唱技力歌，所以就算你打空了技力也不会耽误别人输出的。”

战士很生气：“我自己能回！”他在黑魔面前用了个泰然自若，换来对方一句“您肩周炎犯了吗”，气到要读条自爆，好在被学者一本书砸了回去。

虽然怀疑人生，但骑士还是严格按照星芒节的标准把烤渡渡鸟和奶油蛋糕摆上了晚餐的餐桌。不仅如此，先前说着“在哪儿都一样”的龙骑却还是带着忍者一起回来了，结果自然是跟嚷嚷着“你不是说哪儿都一样吗还回来干嘛”的战士滚成一团打到了屋外去。骑士耸了耸肩，划了大块的蛋糕给忍者，又额外加了两颗草莓上去。

龙骑和战士折腾了一身雪，并排坐在学者面前等她读医术的时候，忍者已经干掉了面前的一盘，正扯了烤渡渡鸟一条腿要往嘴里塞。龙骑看他一脸幸福的样子，心里就猛地生出一股子惨淡来，而这种惨淡在他听到就坐在他边上的战士发出一声嗤笑时又变成了莫名的愤怒。

“笑什么？你还有优越感了？”

战士耸了耸鼻子：“不行吗？”

“不行，”龙骑斜他一眼，细长上挑的眼型飞过来的眼刀让战士起一身鸡皮疙瘩，“明明就什么都没做的家伙有什么资格优越？”

“哈？”

“你这家伙，有准备礼物吗？”面对被问得愣住一脸“怎么还有这回事吗”的战士，龙骑高高扬起一边眉毛，“没有的话，就把自己送给他吧。”

读完了医术的学者表示辣眼睛，回头把脸了埋进刚巧走过来的白魔柔软的胸脯里。

+++

虽说龙骑长期热衷于以特定对象为目标进行拱火行为，但在看见直到所谓的星芒节晚餐之后都一副若有所思的样子的战士还是不免有点慌。

“该不会又对我说的话有所误会吧……”龙骑嘀咕着拉过刚好从他身边经过的召唤，“一个问题，如果说让你把自己作为礼物送给某人，你会怎么做？”

召唤茫然地眨眨眼，脸上带着焦糊痕迹的爪印显然是刚才被强行驱使钻进壁炉点火的伊弗利特发起飙来干的：“呃，穿上纸盒？”

龙骑叹着气理了理头发：“……行吧，反正尴尬的也不是我。”

楼上刚关上门正在脱衣服的战士猛地打了个喷嚏。骑士关上窗户看了看外面不止歇落着的雪，摇着头帮忙于揉鼻子的战士把衣服穿回去。

战士坐在床边不解地抬起头：“你是想自己拆吗？”他指了指自己，“给你的礼物。”

非常难得一见的，骑士的脸刷地就黑了。

“谁教你……不用回答，我猜到了。”他移开掩住脸的手在床边半跪下来，“至于礼物，有这份心意对我来说就足够了，你不必……”

战士猛地俯下身打断了他：“所以你到底收不收？”

或许这些做骑士的人都这样，半跪着单手扶膝的动作在他们那里总是比旁人多了四五分虔诚。“那么，请允许我。”骑士这么说着，仰起头碰了碰战士的嘴唇。

这甚至都不能算是一个吻，就好像星芒节的雪花掉进嘴里一样飞快地化了个没影。战士是想继续的，伸手就要拉骑士起来，却被按着胳膊止住了。

“再稍等一下。”骑士露出一个抱歉的微笑。战士几乎立刻红了眼睛——有谁看到自家的那一位在碰自己之前认认真真把手指笼到嘴边呵着气想要暖起来的样子还不红眼的？

“你是笨蛋吗！我像是会怕冰的吗！”

“与那无关，我……”骑士想说什么，但被战士一把抓住了手。

把手指含进嘴里的瞬间，战士才发觉那确实是冰凉的。尽管骑士似乎是弓起指节想要避开这样湿暖的触碰，但他的舌背还是从冰冷的指尖上尝到了残留的糖粉甜味。

在他看来骑士的脸烧得厉害，但在对方眼里他也好不到哪里去。骑士的指腹不可避免地陷进柔软的舌面，仓促闪躲之间又按上了凹凸不平的臼齿，反差的触感让他只想收回手，但战士把着他手掌不放，甚至另一只手的手指也被攥得密不透风。

“够了吗？”战士问得很是含糊，而骑士终于能够收回自己的手：“……如果你想送我的是暖手的礼物的话，已经足够了。”

简直是教科书般的挑衅。

战士没有立刻蹦起来只是因为骑士扶住了他的腰。这个人像是跪多久也不会脚麻一样地凑近来隔着衣料吻在他胸口；必须得承认的是，听惯了“你是坦克挨打你去”的战士受到这种对待的感觉是相当不自在的，他几乎立刻战栗了起来，而即便是对所谓常规知之甚少的他来说也能全凭直觉意识到，如果面对的是虔诚的注视和珍视的束缚，那就无论如何也不该退缩。

他抬起手迟疑地落在骑士头顶，大概是有一阵子没有打理的原因，骑士的头发稍稍长了些许，碰到手的感觉也变得不那么倔硬，像是拂过一片灿熟的秋稻，甚至有了不该属于星芒节飘雪夜晚的暖意。战士完全没有注意到自己是什么时候俯下身去的，而当他发现自己正在用非常别扭难受的姿势低头亲吻着骑士的发旋时，他终于意识到，可能和龙骑关于礼物的挑拨没有关系，现在他是真的想要给出些什么了。

“什，什么都行……我想给你。”战士结结巴巴地说。

这话说得没头没尾，但骑士抬起头来的时候眼睛蓝得像是盛着朗晴下银泪湖畔的一角似的闪闪发亮。“好。”他用一个字来回答。

该怎么形容骑士这个人，就连这种时候的亲吻都是不带半点侵略性的。战士说不出自己是怎么被这种简单的间断触碰推着后退的，他的后背碰上了靠枕，才发现自己始终紧盯着那双眼睛——可能，只是可能，他有点太喜欢那片蓝色里只有自己的样子了。

骑士拉过了毛毯才开始解战士的衣服。原本战士不在乎什么雪夜的温度，骑士做到这份上他反而生出几分难堪，毛毯底下狭小的空间就陡然闷热了起来。骑士虽说是伏在他身上，终究也没有压实，反而单手支撑着大半体重，腾出一只手来慢慢动作。

比起战士喜欢野生动物似的拿嗅觉和牙齿逡巡领地，骑士倒像是只需要视线的胶着就够了。战士被他看得浑身发烫忍不住要挣动，一阵折腾也没觉得闷热的空气有多少松动，但确确实实是碰到什么更热的事物了。

这个人有这么喜欢我——突然意识到这一点的战士涨红了脸，捧住骑士的脑袋压了下来。在他决定那么做的一瞬间有些无关的画面从眼前闪过，大概是某天龙骑无聊劲上来了非要说些什么关于取悦对方的技巧之类的话题，战士对这些向来不感兴趣也懒得听他掰扯，龙骑就叹着气很遗憾似的：“就算你不必刻意去做什么也能得到对方的好感，但想要取悦喜欢的人难道不是理所应当的吗？”

战士闭着眼听到骑士咽喉深处一声喟叹，突然有点不想承认在这一刻他真的后悔没有听龙骑多讲几句——这个人好像太容易满足，反而有些无从着手。他一想到这里就没法安心躺着了，朝一边的柜子伸手想要拿润滑用的直入正题，但又被骑士按住了胳膊。

“请允许我。”他重复了之前的话说。

战士在骑士起身去拿罐子的时候翻身成趴伏的姿势，倒不是说有什么喜好在里面，只是被那样一双眼睛注视的时候要保持自制实在是他最不擅长的事，而此一回打定主意要给出的话，是绝对不能大意让本能占了上风的。

战士暴露出的后背上有纵横的疤，大都已经是愈合过后随着时间变淡变浅了的样子，多半是从前还不知道要保护后背的日子留下来的印记。

而把后背露给人意味着什么，任何一个拿着那块红色灵魂水晶领悟过原初的直觉的人都再清楚不过了。他是做好了接受任何一种触碰的准备，却没想到是从那一处开始的。

起先是温热的气息拂在尾椎的附近。战士敢说他听见了骑士抿嘴吞咽的一声，考虑到他此刻头壳里回响的都是自己轰隆隆的心跳，或许那声已经不算轻了。

然而紧接着到来的触碰又完全出乎意料了；战士虽然一直没做过被动接受的一方，可就像他并不扛boss一样，对于什么时候该来的是什么心中仍然自有一张谱。他和骑士一样对痛感钝得很，但也做好了接纳的准备，只是现实又和他以为的有所偏差。

……这也能跳阶段？战士头脑发懵，几乎是本能地闷哼出声了——他再怎么感知迟钝，也知道这样暖热湿软的柔滑触碰，是绝对不可能来自沾着润滑膏体的男人的手指的。

但他还是懵了好一会儿才意识到骑士是在舔他那一处。战士跪趴的姿势维持得艰难无比，只觉得脑子里是煮得咕嘟冒泡的羊奶麦粥，本能地想要避开这种对他来说有点太超过的接触，而那双手明明是没有任何束缚的意思只扶着他腰胯，却不知怎么的就是没办法从其中抽离。

战士在那一个刹那觉得感官被剥离撕裂成各自独立的几个断层，个别的触感、声音和温度在各自的层面上猛地延展开来又怎么也组成不了完整的样子。骑士舔他的时候发出低软的哼声，好像连出声时咽喉深处的震动也一并从试探的舌尖送了过来。

实话说，他很少把骑士的舌头和任何欲情相关的事联系在一起。即便是接吻的时候，他们也很少像龙骑忍者那样总是旁若无人地像要吞掉对方舌头似的让其他人光是不小心看到就有得脸红。至于他不愿分享的私密时刻显然普通得多了——他就是喜欢在随便哪一个不太引人注意的时候头碰头地凑在一起简单地把亲吻蹭在嘴角上。

那个时候他们甚至互相看不到眼睛，而现在曾经贴着他嘴角小声说话的人正在……

战士腰软了，但相对来说另一个地方就硬得一塌糊涂。“够，够了吧……”他从嗓子眼里勉强哽出单字来，挣扎着回过头去，然而几乎是立刻就对这个举动后悔了。

骑士循声抬起头看他的样子几乎是种精神上的摧残；那块毛毯显然是因为刚才的一番动作才变成这幅胡乱堆叠的样子挂在骑士身上，而骑士的头发翘得乱糟糟也多半和刚从这毯子里钻出来脱不了干系。

战士也不知道自己是怎么做到顶住了那样的湿亮眼神没反过身来压回去的；或许那一刻在他已经没剩几分清明的脑子里，已经顾不上自己想做什么了——毕竟这整个节日都是关于礼物——而礼物如果不为了让收到的人喜欢，又有什么意义呢？

接下来的一切并不像战士预想中的那么艰难苦痛。大概骑士本身就和侵略性这种特质绝缘，可也同样不会退缩。战士并不能确切地感受到身体里面的温度，但毫不怀疑骑士是把手上的膏体捂暖了才动起来的。

那双手很稳——无论是在他身体里开扩的还是照顾他前面的。骑士仔细地把吻落在战士腰背上，就像之后换他自己埋进去的时候也对待珍宝似地转而吻在伤疤交叠的肩颈一样。

搞不好这才是疼的感觉，战士心想；因为从前落下伤口的时候，他也没像现在这样清楚地感觉眼眶被什么热的液体烫到的。

战士飞快地在有什么来得及淌下来之前把脸埋进了枕头里。“……再用力点啊，”他闷声说，“明明我又不会痛……你高兴的话，怎么都行啊？”

他能感觉到骑士在笑，从贴在他背后的身体传来抑制不住的震颤。“谢谢……”骑士开口说话的时候还有些喘，“你想让我高兴……这件事本身，就足够了。”

他在战士来得及反驳什么之前伸出手去，摸索着碰到了战士攥成拳头死抵着床铺的手。骑士拿手指轻轻拍着，等到战士不自觉放松了拳头才贴着指缝严密地扣进去。

“非要说的话，我想……在里面，可以吗？”

战士自暴自弃地闷在枕头里吼出声：“都说了不用问我啊！”而骑士则把最后一个吻落在他烧红了的耳根后面。

+++

龙骑再见到战士已经是第二天临近中午的时候了。

这个高个子的精灵用审视地眼光从头到脚丈量着这个打着呵欠正要往餐厅走的同伴：“你这是……真的送出去了？”

战士被问得不明所以：“啥？”

“就是那个‘礼物’啊……我那是开玩笑的，你有必要真的……？”

“有什么不行的？”战士偏了偏脑袋，“因为，他是我的心上人啊！”

龙骑盯着他摇摇晃晃往餐厅走的背影有点怀疑人生——难道他也该去给某人送一份除了食物之外的礼物吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 至此就全部结束了！  
> 感谢他们的陪伴也感谢你们的陪伴！  
> 有缘再见啦♡


End file.
